Hero by Day, Evil by Night
by Rasgnarok
Summary: Darkness is around me. Enveloping me like a blanket. Each passing day, each passing night is a living nightmare for me. And now I know the truth, my past...my future. Mobius will be enslaved if I don't do this. I have to protect my friends. I have to die.
1. Chapter 1

**Review please! This is a small idea(well, no very small if I use it to make a story) I had when I watched the final cut scene of the game Shadow the Hedgehog!**

**oh I know everyone would be asking why I deleted the original story...The thing is I want to remake it. I thought about this over and over, and I realised that it would be more freaky if Sonic discovered his abilities alone: that means no Cinos! It would be cooler if the Manacle didn't speak; just confuse and changes Sonic, and our hero had to learn to control it by himself! **

* * *

There they where; Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, Vector, Charmy, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Espio and Cheese partying in a small clearing a few miles from Station Square. The reason of the celebration was the defeat of the horrible aliens known as the Black Arms. Black Doom and his putrid minions were history, thanks for a certain black and red hedgehog.

To everyone's surprise the hedgehog had popped out of nowhere in the time of crisis. It had been revealed a certain time later that Eggman had kept Shadow in a static tube after one of his robots saved the Ultimate Lifeform; that was one of the only things from Eggman the group was grateful for.

"Here we GO!" Sonic yelled as he set off the last fireworks.

The projectiles flew above the group before exploding, sending pink, green and red sprinkles flying everywhere.

"It's so pretty!" Squeaked Cream with her very high voice.

"Of course it is, Cream!" Tails agreed with a laugh, who was sitting beside the bunny.

Vector, Charmy and Espio suddenly got up at the same time, the three smiling a bit.

"Well Cream, time to go." The first said as Charmy yawned.

"But..." the brown bunny started.

"Vanilla said we have to take you home before 8 PM little one." Espio cut off sternly as he crossed his purple scaled arms.

Cream pouted a bit, but got up and walked away with the detectives.

Tails and Big left shortly after, the first because he wanted to wake up early for a project and the second because he realized he forgot Froggy in somewhere in Mystic Ruins, which wasn't very new. Shadow soon left with Rouge with style, grabbing the bat around the waist despite Knuckles's death glares and disappearing in a Chaos Control. The echidna Guardian left after, leaving Sonic to lay on the grassy ground and watch the stars.

The blue hedgehog yawned sleepily, his emerald eyes shining like the stars he was admiring. He felt very sleepily. Maybe if he stayed here a few more minutes...it couldn't hurt now would it?

A nearby bush suddenly rustled, causing the azure speedster to get up into a sitting position and frown as the plant went quiet.

The bush rustled again.

Wishing any identity he could remember, except a certain time god named Solaris that this wasn't a robot, Sonic got up and walked toward the bush. The plant had gone quiet again as he opened it slightly. The blue hero found nothing.

"Hello?"

No response.

"Is anybody here?"

There was a red glow in the darkness of the bush.

It happened so fast, even Sonic couldn't realize what happened until it was too late.

A choked scream escaped peach lips as multiple...tentacles; red and extremely thin ones suddenly burst out of the bush and pierced through his chest all the way, turned around and pierced the frail blue body again. No blood fell from his wounds as the cerulean daredevil stared down at the whip-like tentacles, body spamming ever so slightly in absolute and utter shock. The red whips suddenly encircled his body, red ropes grabbing and covering the frail blue body. Sonic couldn't move, had difficulty breathing and fear was growing inside of him, as well as the pain in his peach-furred chest.

A mirage of emotions struck him like a mental tornado; a few seconds ago he was fearing for his life, and now...it was like something awakened inside of him, clawing and screaming to get out. Chaos energy prickled in his insides, stirred like never before. Ecstasy flowed inside of him, and he couldn't stop himself from screaming out and falling on his knees. He didn't even fight back against the ropes; shock was written all over his face.

The tentacles moved again, like if whatever had stabbed Sonic was pulling its way toward him. The reddish grow got stronger as Sonic could finally see his attacker. Emerald eyes widened at what they saw.

A large tear-shaped ruby surrounded in a ethereal crimson glow was floating in front of him, the long red appendages connected to it. Sonic stared at the gemstone in shock.

A tentacle grabbed him by the throat and pulled his head back. Sonic saw the crimson gemstone float up to his face, glowing brightly.

His scream was never heard by anybody.

* * *

**Review!**


	2. What's on my wrist?

**Review please!**

* * *

_She is near..._

He sniffed the air, searching for his prey. Ruby quills were blown back by the wind as he jumped from a skyscraper to a condo below. He landed on all four on the edge of the building, still sniffing the air. Golden eyes narrowed as he saw the girl. His ebony ears perked up as he searched if they were more of her kind.

It was a young human girl, barely in her 15. She had blond hair and green eyes, and the young teenager was wearing a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt and black combat boots. She looked calm, even if she was walking alone in the night. She was humming as she walked down the road, not noticing the creature standing above her.

His target hadn't spotted him for now, his black fur doing its job. The creature lifted his right arms slightly and cracked his metallic knuckles. The red gem encrusted on his robotic hand was glowing dully as he examined the girl. A small chuckle passed a pair of sharp fangs and tan lips.

The sound made his prey turn around to look at the road with narrowed eyes. There was silence, and the creature above her was quiet and still as a rock. Not letting herself getting fooled that easily, the young girl charged her hands with small white spheres that glowed brightly, illuminating a part of the street.

Those were Light Spheres, which could only be produced by an angel.

A powerful angel, but the young girl was no match for him.

The creature growled, shielding his eyes from the cursed light. The angel was getting frustrated to no finding him, because she spoke harshly:

"Show yourself, putrid human."

The creature smiled at her words, blood red quills bristling because of the wind as he jumped down the building and landed in front of the girl. The angel let out a strangled gasp.

"You...you should be destroyed along with the Black Comet! How!?" She squeaked, taking a few steps back and her energy spheres dying down, knowing there was no way she would ever win this fight.

The monster laughed sadistically, enjoying the fear growing in the angel's eyes.

"Is that what King Angeilus told you? Silly little angel, your kind and the demons can never destroy me..." the monster said with a calm and whispering voice as his blade detracted itself from his robotic arm.

Immediately a pair of snow white wings burst out of the girl's back. She flapped them, soaring above the former demon.

"Angel King Angeilus and Dark Matron shall be informed of your appearance! We will seal you away again-ARRRGGGG!" The girl finished as something pierced her stomach all the way and pulled her toward the creature.

The angel was pulled backwards, toward the ground, as the creature used his blood tentacles that had grabbed the immortal being to jump up toward the girl, his long curved sword ready. When he flew in front if the girl, he smirked darkly as the girl stared in horror at his gold and dark grey eyes.

"I should say goodbye but that would be _far_ too nice."

He slammed the sword down on the angel's head.

* * *

_Urgh...my head hurts..._

Sonic woke up groggily, taking in the warm of the sun as he yawned and stretched. His little black nose sniffed the air as he took in the scent of his bed, before resting his head back on his pillow. His bed felt comfy, his big white pillow was fluffy...

...and there was no hell way he was going to get up.

The cerulean speedster stretched again before curling up. He felt very sleepy. The party last night was awesome, and he felt tired after that red object att-

Sonic bolted up, falling from the bed in a mess of quills and white sheets as he grasped his chest, breathing ragged and emerald eyes wide as he sat there.

Millions of questions were going up like the 4 of July as he remembered the horrible event. What was that thing? Where is it now?

Slowly the hedgehog started to shiver like a leaf as he placed a hand on his throat, remembering how easily the strange tentacle-like thing grabbed him.

"Just a dream, just a dream…" Sonic whispered as he leaned his back against his bed, closing his emerald eyes as he trembled even more…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP!" Sonic screamed as he trashed and tried to rip the red whips off him._

_The trashing had little success, but it still had an effect: the long crimson ropes tightened their grip on his frail blue body. The large red ruby suddenly floated up to be above his head. Sonic gasped when the whips, the ones that had pierced his chest, suddenly pulled out with amazing speed and wrapped themselves around his neck and torso. With a strong push their victim's head was pulled backwards and they forced his peach lips apart._

_Sonic squirmed and thrashed franticly, trying desperately to close his mouth when he realised the ruby was just above his open mouth now. The blue speedster tried to scream again:_

"_Help-"_

_A large object was forced down his throat, causing his emerald eyes to widen as Sonic felt the large red gemstone travel down to his stomach. The dozen of red whips suddenly let him go and retracted themselves in his mouth, down his throat and into the red ruby that was now currently lodged in his torso._

_The second he was free the azure hero started to scream in agony, falling on his knees and hands as he kept screaming, spams travelling his small fragile body. His roars of agony resonated across the deserted clearing. Tears started to form in the hedgehog's eyes as the pain increased. Every part of his body was __**burning.**_

_His chest wounds, where a river of crimson liquid was purring out, closed itself. The only thing left on Sonic's peach chest was blood that was drying rapidly._

_Suddenly, a blue quilled head jerked up and stared at the half full moon in silence. Emerald eyes and ebony iris slowly turned gold, as the ivory cornea became a dark grey._

_The tears that had formed on Sonic's cheeks gradually became red as he fixed the beautiful crescent moon…_

_And the hero laughed manically as he got up, a crazed smirk on his face._

"_THE TIME HAS COME MOTHER!" the hedgehog roared at the moon, the need to fight dancing in his eyes like a portal to a hell made of gold._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

In the present, Sonic had curled up against his bed, quills and ears lowered as the horrible memory flooded back in.

"It didn't happen…Get a grip hedgehog! That was a stupid dream! You came home after the party…." Sonic whispered to nobody in particular as he scratched his quilled head with his right hand, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

A question mark appeared over his head when he felt a cold, smooth surface on his wrist. Sonic opened his emerald eyes, frowned and looked at his wrist in confusion.

Emerald eyes widened and a loud scream escaped his peach lips as the blue hedgehog notice the horribly familiar ruby incrusted on a grey and slightly melted bracelet.

Immediately Sonic bolted up and grabbed the grey bracelet. He pulled and tried to take the odd trinket off, but the only thing he got was pain exploding in his peach arm, quickly growing and crawling up to his head, making the headache worst.

The blue hedgehog cried out in agony and fell backwards, into his big white bed, trembling like mad as he stared at the…_thing._

Now he wasn't trying to pull the damn ornament off he examined it with fearful emerald eyes. It was ancient, he could tell by the markings surrounding the crimson gemstone. They looked more like scratches.

The plate the ruby was incrusted in was tear-shaped like the gem itself, the pointed edge pointing back and the round part pointing Sonic's hand. The bracelet was tight, the ice-cold metal pressed against his wearer's skin, almost like if the strange manacle wanted to absorb itself into Sonic's arm.

The blue speedster shivered at the thought.

Slowly he gently grasped the odd trinket. No pain. He pulled it a bit. Sonic winced as a sharp sting immediately travelled him body. The blue hedgehog let go of the manacle.

The pain disappeared.

"Okay, taking it off: bad_._" Sonic muttered to himself while getting up, still shaking as he did so.

The blue hedgehog felt down as he stared at the deeps of the red gem. For a second it seemed to have a soothing crimson glow, almost like if it was trying to comfort him. Sonic blinked, before sighing in fatigue.

"What are you?" The blue hedgehog whispered more to himself than the strange bracelet.

For answer, it seemed to glow brighter, like if it was trying harder to appease its wearer.

* * *

**Review guys!**

**I wanted to make the bracelet look like it had a conscience…Did it work?**


	3. Racing, the bat

**Review guys! Oh and 1vampirealpha52, you are right, don't bother to lie. Truth, my friend, is what I like the most.**

* * *

Sonic ran through the thick forest surrounding his house, bushes and tree bending slightly as he zipped pass them. The blue hedgehog ran toward Tail's house, having to help the young yellow fox with a project. Sonic vaguely remembered that Rouge, Shadow, Amy and Cream were going to be there.

The azure speedster had casted aside the 'creepy bracelet that won't come off' case for a while. He knew he was starting a new adventure, he could feel it in his bones. But seriously, he though a break was greatly needed. The world, and more specifically, his friends and himself had just blasted a meteorite containing a group of blood-thirsty monsters out of their beloved planet...

Sonic was snapped out of his thoughts when a terrible explosion sound rippled throughout the air: a sonic boom. it echoed through the small forest as he reached the speed of sound, braking the invisible barrier few could. The azure speedster entered a small clearing, with a small yellow house in the middle.

You could see at first view this wasn't a normal house. The first part looked like a pale yellow two-floor log home, but the part connected right besides was a large rectangular garage made of metal, large enough to be capable of housing a small plane. Adorned with a large mechanical door, the structure was very imposing.

The blue hedgehog burst the house's door open like a tornado. he slammed it shut behind him with a small kick, just as he screamed loudly:

"YO TAILS WHERE ARE YA!" He asked, running to the workshop section of the house.

The workshop was a huge metallic room capable of having the Tornado. The place was covered by desks filled with blueprints, half-completed machines, a yellow fox sleeping on a chair and a strong smell of oil lingered the air. There was a bit of oil of the floor, which was like a 'no running here' sign for the blue high speed racer.

Sonic sighed as he looked at the yellow fox. Tails was sitting on an uncomfortable wooden chair. His arms were crossed on the table in front of him, which was covered by blue prints. His head was on his crossed arms and he was snoring a bit, which made Sonic chuckle. It was obvious that, yet again, the little fox had fallen asleep in the middle of his work.

The blue hedgehog walked up to his sleeping bro and shook him. Tails yawned softly and opened his eyes groggily. His baby blue eyes blinked repeatedly and he found himself staring into a pair of emerald eyes. The fox smiled, happiness sparkling on his face just as he jumped into Sonic's lap.

"Hi Sonic! Great party last night!" The younger brother exclaimed as he hugged the blue hedgehog. The last statement made the cerulean hedgehog cringe, but the yellow fox didn't notice, too busy trapping the elder's slender frame in a bear hug.

Sonic hugged back with a small, slightly nervous laugh, wrapping his arms around the young fox. Tails's namesake started to twirl happily round themselves. The happy moment ended, however, when two brothers heard the workshop's door open, and two pair of footsteps were heard.

"How touching." A smooth, emotionless male voice said coldly behind them.

"Shadow, can you not be dark all the time?" A female growled in the background, and you could actually hear Rouge glare at the red and black hedgehog.

Sonic and Tails let go of each other and turned around. The blue hedgehog bowed his head slightly at Rouge's direction, causing the snow white bat to smile, and smirked at his darker counterpart. Shadow crossed his arms and leaned against one of the workshop's wall, glaring and dark as usual. For some reason it seemed to be more...more penetrating than usual?

"Shads." welcomed Sonic with a thumb up, but the only thing he got from the ebony hedgehog was a roll of ruby eyes.

"Faker." spitted out the twilight mammal, causing Rouge to huff.

"What an impolite-Wow what a beauty!" finished the albino bat when she notice the last thing Sonic wanted her to notice: the manacle on his wrist.

Tails and Shadow sighed at the same time as Rouge grabbed Sonic's right arm and examined the bracelet with a large smile on her face. Sonic's face turned white and he froze immediately as he waited for the pain to come.

As for the bat, Rouge was on gem mode since stones were something she absolutely LOVED, and this beautiful oval gem really took the cake. It was strange though. There were no veins in it, just an endless abyss of blood red. The metal around the gem was a light grey and slightly melted on the peach fur.

When Rouge tried to touch the ruby Sonic snatched his arm away in slight panic. Last thing he wanted was to start screaming if the bat actually tried to take the bracelet off. The azure speedster was not looking forward to another season of excruciating agony.

"Where did you get that Blue?" asked Rouge, frowning slightly when the blue hedgehog crossed his arms across his chest, hiding the beautiful trinket.

Sonic huffed in annoyance.

"I got it from a friend." He responded by instinct, lying for the first time he remembered. He mentally frowned, scolding himself for doing such a thing.

The three mobians froze and Sonic momentarily forgot about his lying when a large scream resonating across the workshop:

"WHO IS THIS FRIEND!?"

The trio whirled around to see Amy Rose and Cream standing on the doorsill. The peach and brown bunny looked ready to disappear. As for the pink hedgehog, pure anger was radiating from her.

A well-known red and yellow hammer suddenly popped into existence in her gloved hands. The alarms in a certain blue hedgehog's head went off as Amy started to stomp toward him, emerald fire dancing in her eyes.

"Shit." whispered Sonic to himself, causing frowns from Rouge and Shadow, who had never heard him curse before. Then again he never used foul language before...

There was a gust of wind and the azure hedgehog had zipped pass a royally pissed off fuchsia colored female. Everyone heard the door snap close, a clear sign the hero has evaded into the forest.

"SORRY TAILS GOTTA GO!"

"WAIT TILL I FIND YOU SONIKUU!" Amy yelled in rage, giving chase after the Blue Blur.

* * *

The blue speedster ran as fast as he could through the forest, knowing that there was no way Amy could catch him. Except if she used her Extreme Gear, with that he would be officially doomed. In the anger the pink fangirl was in, Sonic knew he wouldn't be able to go home, or to Tails's for that matter, if he wanted to live.

Sonic was snapped out of it when a certain black and red hedgehog suddenly skated to his side. Shadow's hover shoes were spitting out chaos-created fire as he ran to the Blue Blur's level. He had that fanged smirk that made Sonic go into race mode. The speedster's arms aligned themselves behind his head and he accelerated. His heart beat faster than the speed of sound, something only a race like this would cause.

"Time to have that race you promise me Faker!" yelled Shadow above the roaring of the wind.

"You're on Shads!" Sonic exclaimed with a thumbs up, causing the black hedgehog to grow and accelerate, passing by the azure speedster.

Sonic jumped above a rock and increased his speed as well, running now at Shadow's side. The onyx hedgehog's tan lips pressed themselves in a thin line and he became serious. Sonic used spindash to propel himself from tree to tree, passing the Ultimate Lifeform.

His bouncing tree to tree was over when the two found themselves in a vast plain of rocks and grass. The speedy duo could see a city, Station Square City to be more exact, a few miles away.

Shadow and Sonic looked at each other. They had only one thing in their minds:

First in the city wins.

Shadow's hover skate blazed with life and he skated pass Sonic. He had the advantage here, capable of flying above the rocks while Sonic had to make a lot of turns and twist to not trip on the large boulders and possibly break a bone. The blue hedgehog growled angrily and accelerated, but Shadow was still in front of him.

_Got to…get there first! I'm the fastest thing alive! I have to…_

Sonic kept accelerating, but Shadow was getting farther and farther from him. Anger and desperation boiled inside of him as he tried to catch up. That was unsuccessful, and Sonic felt like he was about to explode with anger. Little he notice the blue hedgehog notice the trinket on his right wrist was starting to glow brightly. The wind was blazing furiously around him, but the young hedgehog didn't notice. He was fully concentrated on one thing:

_Have to…get there…FIRST!_

The bracelet emitted a flash of crimson light.

Before Sonic could realize what was happening he was send forward with amazing speed. A large boulder in front of him was smashed to pieces as he ran through it like if it was paper. Sonic felt like he just drank a whole box of energizing drinks, which was close enough of what the strange manacle was giving him. The speedster passed a startled Shadow, who nearly tripled in surprise as the younger hedgehog ran pass him.

"The fuck~"

"See ya Shads!" Sonic exclaimed, waving at the ebony speedster as he kept increasing speed, soon disappearing into the large city.

'Shads' cursed loudly.

* * *

Sonic sighed, walking down the main road to the Emerald plaza, where his favorite chili dog stand was. The blue hedgehog was ignoring the whispers around him as he continued the now un-glowing manacle on his wrist. It had a malevolent glint on it, but Sonic felt as if it was...calm? Satisfied? Content? The blue hedgehog shivered a bit before looking away from the bracelet, trying to concentrate in something else.

_Like it could have emotions...urgh my eyes are so playing tricks on me..._

Sonic decided to put his mind at something else, especially since the smell of hot-dogs was starting to be more apparent in the air. He knew he had to make a run for it after paying his food, since every time he went in a public place he was avalanched by reporters and fans. Thank Chaos the chili dog stand guy didn't molest him because of his popularity and hero status, which was a bit strange by the way.

The blue hedgehog ran to the stand with a big smile on his face. Not even needing to ask what he wanted, the stand seller, a brown dog with large brown eyes, grabbed a hot dog bunch and started to make a chili dog while Sonic searched for his wallet in his quills.

After paying for his food the blue hedgehog sat down on a bench and started to eat his chili dog, enjoying the warm of the chili dog in the slightly cold day. It was already the afternoon, nearly nighttime. That surprised Sonic a bit; he didn't know time could fly that fast!

There was a bristling sound to his right. Sonic whipped his head around in alarm, but he soon calmed down and blushed lightly (thank The Lord nobody notice). In a fraction of seconds he realized there were at least four girls looking at him in the bushes next to the bench. The females were all mobians or young human girls. They went red as tomatoes when they realized their famous blue hero had finally notice them.

Sonic waved at them.

"Hi." He greeted with a charming smile, knowing what to do to scare then off.

The girls squealed and ran off.

Sonic finished his chili dog and sighed, feeling full and happy.

_Well, as happy you could get with an alien-like bracelet attached to you and couldn't get off without excruciating pain..._

Sonic leaned back looked at the people around the plaza. There were a few citizens around the chili dog stand, a group of kids running around with their arms thrown back in a very familiar way and the group of girls were walking through the plaza. Each time one of them crossed Sonic's emerald eyes they started to giggle and look away.

After a few minutes of watching, Sonic notice a girl standing out of the crowd~a very strange one. She was a mobian bat with grey fur and snow white skin. She was wearing a white, silvery jumpsuit that resembled Rouge's, but hers was one piece with high heels and light pink techno markings on her sides and legs. There were small blades on the tip of her heels. The bat's red lips were pressed in a thin line, her white wings tightly pressed against her body.

The bat's eyes were a pink, cold and impenetrable as she stared at the blue hero like if he was a midnight snack. Sonic started to feel uncomfortable, but his emerald eyes didn't dare looking away from the bat.

Thoughts raced in Sonic's mind as he kept staring at the bat's pink eyes. Who was she? What was she looking at? What did she want?

Sadly, he didn't have the answers or anything to start with for that matter.

Well, almost anything.

The blue speedster's eyes suddenly widened as a pain shot up from the bracelet. He looked down at the trinket, flinching slightly as the pain increased. Sonic barely resisted the urge to scream as he stood up, trying as best as he could to not tremble. When the manacle started to glow he hid the red gem with his left hand. But he couldn't hide the wind was starting to pick up around him for some reason, nor the fact the red glow was slowly engulfling his hand. Confusion washed over him as the pain increased tenfold.

Sonic glanced up at the bat. This time she was smirking victoriously, small fangs poking out of her rosy lips as her pink eyes flashed. The cerulean hedgehog notice the wind was picking up around her as well, but not as strong as the vortex growing around himself.

The blue hedgehog gulped and broke into a run, not bothering to notice the swarm of reporters and cameramen that were starting to invade the plaza. He zipped pass them, the wind knocking them off balance. His heart beat faster when he heard the bat's wings flap violently as she took flight after him.

_Who is she? What does she want with me? Why is this damn bracelet HURTING!?_

The azure blur ran through the plaza at the speed of March 3, into the street and into a deserted alley. Pain shot up again, causing him to crash down and tumble a bit on the hard concrete floor. Sonic laid there on his back, malachite eyes closed, moaning and shivering as pain traveled up his right arm to every part of his body. The wind had disappeared, and for a fraction of seconds Sonic actually missed it.

He heard the bat land besides him and chuckle darkly. He could almost feel her electric pink eyes drilling holes in his skull.

"So this is the great Sonic the Hedgehog? Pathetic, like the rest of you mortals."

The pain traveling Sonic's body increased when the bat's metal shoes connected with his abdomen, sending the poor blue hedgehog against the alley's left wall. He slid down the small crater he made and landed on his knees and was bleeding heavily from a large cut running up on his peach stomach.

Sonic laid there, head bowed down as he continued to shiver uncontrollably. His fingers arched, twitching and scraping the ground beneath them helplessly as their owner felt more pain. This pain increased again and he whimpered, scolding himself when he heard the bat laugh loudly above him.

"What a miserable loot you mortals are." The bat commented, snickering at the hedgehog's weakness. She was probably watching him, analyzing every triad of his fragile, trembling figure.

The bracelet's glow unexpectedly died down completely. It looked dead for some strange reason. It was then its agonizing owner froze, breathing barely hear-able. A last, pained spams travelled the frail body and he went limp.

Suddenly, that pain turned into blazing rage, and everything went fuzzy for Sonic. His vision was reddened, everything was blood red with black spots. His consciousness was fading, and the rage he was feeling shifted yet again, turning into pure ecstasy.

The only thing he was able to make out was himself laughing sadistically and whispering these eleven words before everything went pitch black:

"I've been itching for a good fight for years, Angel."

* * *

**Review guys!**

**Pop question:**

**-Is there any old character you want in the story?**


	4. Angel

**Review!**

* * *

The bat backed away as Sonic screamed aloud in agony, his cobalt blue fur turned pitch black, his skin darkening slightly and his quills divided themselves and turned in a sinister red tone. His right arm became robotic as the Blue Blur continued screaming. The now robotic arm looked realistic enough to look like an organic one from far. The lower part of it became slightly bigger than the upper part, and there was a small grey blade was poking out on the exterior edge of the lower arm. The robotic hand was armed with thin claws.

A pair of metallic claws burst out of Sonic's left fingers, who cracked his knuckles while yelling out the pleasure of his transformation. His shoes turned black and looked made of metal, with a grey blade edge traveling them vertically. There was a slightly cured point on the tip and the blade's lower surface ran up to his knees. His white gloves disintegrated into mere nothing as the bracelet on his arm glowed brightly. The metal retracted itself into the ruby, who became round. It traveled down to the middle of his hand. A large purple line, like a tattoo, appeared on Sonic's left cheeks.

A last scream escaped the hero's tan lips as thin black patches of armor covered his sides and right shoulder. There were small red zigzags on the plates, giving the transformed hedgehog a demonic look.

Once the metamorphosis was over the hedgehog stood there breathing deep and raged, staring a frozen white bat with his golden eyes.

Slowly the girl grinned deviously. Long pink claws emerged from her fingers.

"So, the news of your return are true…Prepare, Crimson Twilight!" The angel exclaimed as she began her own transformation.

Her wings retracted into her small frame and two pairs of snow white dragonfly ones burst out. Her clothes disintegrated, but instead of being naked, the angel had armor plate similar to Sonic's on her sides, breast and tower regions. Her legs and arms were covered by the white metal. Her fur had now a light shade of pink. Her corneas became turquoise while her pupils became pink like her iris. A big, pink, circular gem appeared on her forehead and her hair became longer, reaching her knees.

"Come to me, demon!" the bat exclaimed in anger.

A startled scream escaped her lips when the demonic hedgehog literally pounced on her, his metallic fist connecting with her abdomen. She was send backwards, into the street.

The few people that were still walking around at night stared gaping as the angel dusted herself while getting up. Anger traveled her body and her wings unfolded, bristling.

"Come out, Crimson Twilight!" the bat-like being growled.

There were strangled gasps escaping the crowd when Crimson came out of the dark alley, smirking as he licked his lips. There was such huger in his body language and he was shacking with the desire to kill.

"_Want…more…"_ The demon whispered with desperation in his voice, his bade detracting from its sheet.

The mortals around immediately backed away screaming in fear when the small blade on Crimson's robotic arm suddenly became longer, reaching a meter and curving itself slightly. It looked a lot like a Talwar.

"_More!"_ the ebony hedgehog roared in bliss as he charged, blade in front of him.

The angel took off into the dark sky, laughing as the hedgehog missed her.

Her victorious laugh was, however, cut off when something suddenly grabbed her and pulled her down to the ground brutally. Looking down, the bat saw with horror a pair of red whips connected to her opponent's quills were wrapped around her legs.

A third Blood Whip escaped Crimson's head and pierced her two right wings, causing the angel to cry out in agony as half of them were severed with one slash of the crimson rope. This time she started to free fall, flapping her damaged wings furiously as she tried to defy gravity again. The angel didn't have luck, because she crashed in front of her opponent.

Immediately she got up in a fighting stance, her claws becoming longer and reaching at least half a meter. Twilight made a fanged smirk as she growled, her useless wings folding on her armored back.

"You're going to pay for that!" the angel exclaimed, charging at the demonic creature.

Twilight raised his blade to protect his face and chest by reflex. The bat's left claws bounced off the hedgehog's sword, but her right hand found itself stabbed in her opponent's stomach. The bat smiled as her adversary drew a sharp breath.

Red blood splashed the two as they fell backwards, the bat on top of the black and crimson hedgehog. The angel took her hand out of the gaping wound and bend down to lick the blood.

She smirked evilly, drawing her lips closer to her adversary's stern and emotionless face as she whispered seductively:

"You taste good."

A gasp escaped the bat's lip and she froze, pink eyes wide.

Twilight's left knee had made contact with her stomach, and a blade had come out of it. Her white armor not protecting her there, and a long, sharp blade that was now buried in her abdomen.

A few drops of blood fell out on her mouth and on a peach cheek. A pink tongue came out from between peach lips and licked it. Its owner smirked, golden eyes shining under the moonlight.

"You too." Twilight whispered in the angel's big white ear as he retracted his knee-blade, causing the bat to fall limp on top of him.

He threw the cadaver besides him as he picked himself up, painting due to his injury. A smirk suddenly crawled on his face and he laughed, looking around to realise the mortals had fled the scene and the place was deserted. Twilight shook his head, quills bristling under the wind as he did so.

He crouched slightly before jumping in the air, on a building. The second his robotic shoes connected with the cement roof he jumped again, landing on another structure. Twilight continued to hop from building to building until he was out of sight.

Back in the street where the battle had raged, the angel's body glowed in a dull white light, before exploding into crystal dust.

* * *

Sonic woke up with another massive headache. He groaned, massaging the sides of his head as he did so. The blue hedgehog felt like he got hit by the Tornado. He groaned again while getting up from his bed.

There, he froze and stared, mouth and eyes wide open.

His whole room was a mess.

Claw marks had made large scratches on the walls and even the ceiling, his Extreme Gear, the Blue Star, was nothing more than a pile of unidentifiable twisted azure metal, and his furniture, a small night table and a cupboard, were smashed to little piece of wood. Sonic also notice his peach chest was covered in bandages.

Sonic stood there, gaping.

"WHAT THE HELL _HAPPENED_?"

* * *

**Sorry if this chappy is a little bit short!**


	5. One stubborn bracelet

**Still having that headache...**

* * *

Neither to say, at the end of the morning Sonic was on the edge of having a nervous breakdown.

The blue hedgehog had to run around all morning, throwing out of his house the broken furniture, buying new furniture, repairing the walls and the ceiling, painting them and placing in a box what little was left of the Blue Star. He planned to have Tails fixing it, that is if he found a good excuse. At the end the house looked like before, only it was cleaner and there was a box full of twisted azure metal in the living room.

Currently Sonic had decided to take a nap, lying on his sofa with his TV's control remote, which. The blue speedster used it to change channels every three seconds, his almost non-existent eyelids heavy from being bored. He had, once again, pushed the bracelet's case and the mystery of 'him waking up in the middle of a battlefield' away from now.

Sonic flipped the cannel again, not being fan of the TV show 'Animal Planet' at all. Especially if it spoke about the fact his running abilities are impossible due to logic and not to forget, physics. It was then that the thing he hated the most, destiny, decided to interfere and the azure speedster found himself looking at the news report.

The TV was showing a street covered in strange transparent dust, where a bunch of guys, all humans of course, in white suits were poking around and gathering samples of it. In front of the camera was a female human reporter, who was speaking with the usual smile and everything:

"_You had to see it to believe it, people. Yesterday night at approximately 11:30, a fight broke out between two mobian-creatures. The first was a black and red hedgehog and the other resembled a bat. We were able to determine that the hedgehog wasn't the notorious anti-hero Shadow the Hedgehog, because the monster's right arm is made of metal. From some witness the hedgehog is called "Crimson Twilight" and it was in fact a demon._

_The creatures were nowhere in sight when the police arrived, though this mysterious dust was found covering the battle ground. Anyone with information please contact the police. What are those creatures? What do they want? We don't know for now, but the police assure they will get to the bottom of this. But to really ask, if the black hedgehog was a demon, that would mean the bat was an angel? Could there be more of these creatures in our beloved city? This was Scarlet Garcia reporting live from the 72* street."_

The TV was turned off by reflex, but the owner of the electronic appliance was in a complete other world to notice. Sonic kept staring at the black screen, shock all over his face.

_Why does that name seem familiar?_

He glanced at the manacle on his wrist. The red gem had stopped glowing as if it was caught in the act, the crimson deeps darkening without the blood colored glow. Sonic froze, noticing the obvious answer right away.

Crimson deeps.

_Crimson_.

He was starting to faint at night. Or blacked out and found himself in a complete different place. Night was pitch black. Night was twilight.

_**Crimson Twilight**_

The answer was right there. Under his nose in fact. The blue speedster growled as he got up from his couch, glaring at the ornament on his wrist. It seemed to be looking at him innocently, like if it didn't do anything wrong. The glow came back, and it seemed to flat out ignore him.

"Okay what are you?" The hero snarled with venom dripping in his voice.

No answer.

"I know you can understand me! Answer dammit!" Sonic yelled at the manacle, which still didn't react at all.

Azure ears flattened.

"Okay. You want to play that game, fine."

Immediately the blue hedgehog searched his house for a hammer. It took him a while but Sonic was able to find one in his kitchen, under the sink. His kitchen was small and cozy, having a new microwave (the old one he found it twisted in a sphere of metal), a small planter with a small plant that was miraculously left untouched, a new wooden table with a few chairs and a marble counter with a sink and an oven on the far end of the square room. It was small, one person only type of kitchen. Nothing fancy, just plain and simple.

The cerulean hero had no idea why he had a hammer under the sink, but he was grateful to have it. Sonic already imagined knocking on Tails's door in the middle of the night asking for a hammer, so he could break a goddamn bracelet that won't come off and made him do things. Awkward would be the only word capable of describing such situation...

Sonic placed his right hand on the kitchen table and raised his hammer up, aiming for his wrist.

"Last time. Answer or I swear I'll blow you to piece even if I crush my wrist in the process!" The blue hedgehog growled in anger, but again the manacle seemed to be ignoring him.

With no other choice, he smashed the hammer down on the bracelet

He never, _ever_ expected what happened next.

There was a huge explosion of red energy that burst out of the ruby, similar like a Chaos Blast. Crimson sparks flew by his head, dangerously close to his eyes. It threw the hammer backwards vengefully, smacking Sonic across the face in the process. A few of the newly bought furniture was blasted to bits, and the rest was badly damaged beyond repair.

As for Sonic, the cerulean hedgehog was thrown into a wall, screaming in pain as in surprise when his back collided the hard surface. His headache came back and stars had filled his vision when his quilled head hit the wall, causing him to groan in pain.

"Owww…Okay…I deserved that…" The blue hedgehog mumbled before departing to unconscious land as he slumped down against the floor.

For answer, the bracelet glowed like if it was smirking on the inside. After a few minutes, it decided to sprint into action, wanting some late-night action.

Slowly, black tendrils of metal deployed out of its sides and grew on Sonic's unconscious body, painting the blue and peach tummy light black and forming strong armor on his sides and back, replacing his back quills and his right arm with metal. The gem itself grew larger, glowing with power as it travelled down to the hero's right dorsal palm, where it shone brightly, filled with Chaos energy.

It was only when the pain became too much the cerulean speed devil actually woke up with a startled gasp, watching in fright as his body became stronger, more agile, effeminated by the foreign power currently running throughout his blood.

Before he could do something else, thick back veins appeared in his corneas, overpowering the whiteness of his eyes just as emerald orbs turned pure, dangerously glowing gold.

* * *

"**I see Anikietrah failed to destroy the Twilight Manacle."** a feminine voice growled in the darkness of the place.

The one spoken to nodded. It was a young pale purple hedgehog female with dark blue armor on her chest, arms and legs. Her soft dark quills were pointed upwards and some downwards, which made a strange haircut for a normal person, but wasn't strange at all for a demon. The girl's corneas were yellow, while her pupils and iris were a turquoise fluo. They glowed softly in the space like dimension. The most surprising thing about her appearance was the fact that if you looked closely, you could see she didn't have any fur. It was her skin that was purple.

The demon princess spoke slowly, knowing that one wrong word she would be her mother's diner:

"The wearer is powerful; but I believe with the right soldiers, he can be taken down, Mother." The hedgehog-like being said with a calm voice, body tense as she waited for the Dark Matron to explode with rage.

But Dark Gaia didn't respond. She just floated there in the immensity of the space-like void Hell was, her huge, glowing, serpentine body curled as she continued to stare at the tiny purple demon floating in front of her large jaws.

**"I want the Manacle destroyed, Laveth." **The Dark Queen growled with deadly seriousness in her voice, eyes blazing with anger

Laveth nodded with calmness in her strange eyes.

"I know, Mother. But we can't forget that the Twilight Manacle is filled with unused power: it has been locked away 12 years ago after all. And we can't forget it was activated by one of us. Arcanum didn't know what he was doing since that…thing eat his soul the second after he powering up..." The furless hedgehog-like being reminded politely to her creator.

Dark Gaia laughed darkly, jaws wide open. That single act made most of the demons floating around her to retreat immediately to the safety of the flying stone ruins around the Matron. Everyone in Hell feared her cruel-ness after all.

"**Of course he didn't know what he was doing! The Twilight Manacle is older that Angeilus and me combined! It's neutrality itself! Ecstasy and Order in one artifact! We don't even know where it came from! That idiotic son of mine shouldn't have gone to the Black Comet's remains..."**

The large reptile's dorsal flames flared a bit before dying lightly as their owner forced herself to calm down. It worked, but her humongous eyes still send death glare to every demon and angel around her.

"**Send another demon! I'll use my entire army, but we have to destroy the cursed thing and its wearer!"** The giant goddess shrieked like the devil itself, making all the demons except Laveth scramble away in panic like terrified bunnies.

"Yes, shall be done Matron."

**"I am sure of it. Don't fail me Laveth." Dark** Gaia growled menacingly before closing her enormous eyes, leaving the purple demon to float away. Laveth headed to the portal leading to the mortal's plane, wanting to challenge that infamous wielder herself.

"I take it that Anikietrah didn't come back? Figures. Angels are horrible in these kind of missions..." A male voice exclaimed blankly behind her, making Laveth turn around as she was about to jump in the portal. The young devil groaned at the sight of her brother.

The dark lilac hedgehog demon glared at the fellow demon floating in front of her. The hedgehog was purple like her, but unlike her strange, furless form, he was made out of something resembling crystal. He didn't have any feet, and just stood on a mass of dark smoke. His emerald green, reptilian eyes were glued on the younger's face, and he had a smirking expression, thought he didn't have any mouth at all.

"What do you want, Mephiles?" The female demon spat out with annoyance in her voice.

The demon of Time shrugged innocently, ignoring her death glare. He was used to that look.

"Just wanted to know, little sister. Is that a problem?"

"It's not your business, so back off brother." Laveth snarled at her brother before the crystal purple hedgehog could respond. Then she jumped in the portal and disappeared from sight without even giving him a single glance.

Mephiles stood there with a expressionless expression on his face, staring deep into the glowing, swirling hues of dark purple energy the portal was made of. Finally, his emerald eyes narrowed, and if he had a mouth it would be smirking in a unnerving way.

"On the contrary, my dear. It's my business, because this new host is the only one who can stand in my way…" The demon whispered in a low tone, jumping after the she-devil.


	6. Out of control

**Review guys!**

* * *

The crescent moon shone brightly above the city, bathing it in a weak silvery glow. Almost full. Station Square was silent, most of its citizens asleep. The large metropolis was calm, silent.

Well, almost.

An elderly aged woman was walking toward home, her little figure vaulted because of the many years of hard work. She marched under a bridge, unaware of the pair of ice blue eyes staring at her from above.

"_Food…not enough…but still food…"_

The gentlewoman froze when she heard that. She gulped, staring at the darkness around her. The elder started to shiver slightly, sweat forming on her forehead.

"Hum…Hello?" She asked slowly.

It was then something dropped from the ceiling. The woman screamed when she came to face with what appeared to be a tarantula the size of a pick-up truck. Its legs were hairy, midnight metal covered its back and it had two large eyes. The arachnids' icy eyes stared in to hers and the large, curved mandibles began to be covered by drool.

"_Food…."_ The spider whispered, crawling closer to the human, who stood there, gaping and frozen by fear.

IT happened so fast, a naked eye wouldn't be able to see it.

_**BOOOM!**_

Never the woman had heard such an explosion-even if she lived in the city were Sonic the Hedgehog often ran through, creating powerful sonic booms. The eight legged mastodon was blown clear off its furry legs and crashed against one of the bridge's steel pillars. The elder woman turned around to look at her savior, and she froze again in shock.

There stood a red and black hedgehog-which she thought for a second it was Sonic's rival, Shadow the Hedgehog- but the elder human quickly realized it wasn't the infamous red and ebony hedgehog. Principally because of the strange, golden eyes with dark grey corneas and the fact he looked a lot different than the anti-hero.

The hedgehog stood beside her, his right palm glowing red as he slowly lowered it, the honeyed eyes never leaving the knocked out mutant arachnid lying a few feet from them.

It was then that the human realized his entire right arm was made of _metal. _Jet black metal, and a large ruby was encrusted on his palm, which was giving off a soft red glow as the energy died down.

The hedgehog turned around to look at her, face emotionless and stern as the demon spider started to stir.

"You should get out of here while you still can."

The old woman didn't need any more kind of encouragement.

The spider growled angrily when it realized its mortal prey just escaped. It roared, a high pitched roar, as its inhuman blue eyes settled on Crimson Twilight, who stood still and tall like an I. The black hedgehog didn't seem to be scared at all, something the spider ignored completely, too busy smelling the scent of the creature in front of him.

"_Well, you have flesh…so you're food…"_ the monster whispered softly, voice silky as a dagger.

"Trust me, I am not the kind you would like." Twilight uttered as his blade detracted from each sheet.

The arachnid lunged anyway, ignoring the fact that he was facing a younger demon, yet much more powerful and intelligent than him. Its mandibles wide open as he prepared himself for the taste of flesh. Twilight just stood there, smirking.

At the last second he moved forward, running next to the tarantula while extending his right arm.

The spider fell against the cold asphalt ground with a loud crash and a roar of agony, his left legs having all being chopped off. Black blood sprayed the road and Crimson's robotic arm, who's owner jumped on the spider's back and sank his sword in the monster's head.

A shudder traveled the arachnid before it collapsed, the red and twilight hedgehog demon still standing on its back. Crimson retracted his blade, grunting in annoyance when he notices the blood covering his arm.

Golden orbs stared at the ruby colored liquid caking the smooth, black surface of the robotic arm. Crimson lifted it to his chin and gave it a tentative lick, shuddering in pleasure as the blood traveled down his throat. His golden iris and pupils dulled themselves immediately and his fangs elongated as he smirked darkly.

It was then that a female voice rang through the small road:

"HOLY SHIT!"

Crimson Twilight turned around, staring impassively into the horrified blue eyes of a female human cop and her partner, a human male that stood there as consternated as the woman. The second they saw Crimson turn around they seemed to pale even more. The hedgehog had a sadistic smile on his face as he licked his bloody lips with huger.

Bloodlust shone in his honeyed eyes as he detracted his arm blade.

"Let`s dance."

The two cops had barely the time to realize what happened that Twilight had charged, swigging his blade behind him. He brought it forward at the last second, slashing the woman's upper body off. Blood splashed the male cop and the demonic daredevil, who retracted his blade and grabbed the remaining cop by the neck with his mechanical arm.

A small crunching sound resonated in the street, one that was never heard by anybody else than a black furred hedgehog, who watched the limp body of the second cop fall on the ground with dull golden eyes, which narrowed themselves.

"Weak." Crimson Twilight growled in disappointment, watching as the asphalt road around him was slowly covered by the ruby colored liquid.

His golden eyes closed as his red quilled head lowered itself. His ruby quills bristled softly while he breathed in the disgusting smell of blood that was now lingering the place, and breathed out quietly, a white mist escaping his mouth when he breathed out softly.

"Want more…But where find?" The creature whispered in mock sadness, opening his ochroid colored eyes.

It was then that pain exploded inside of him. Twilight widened his golden eyes before screaming loudly in agony, ebony ears folding back and ruby quills lowering. He couldn't believe that someone could hurt him like this. His golden eyes rolled back and he collapsed heavily, out cold.

Behind him, a young cop was smiling ear to ear, a small stung gun still smoking in his hands.

* * *

**NoOoOoOoO! Sonic got captured! Well at least he didn't change back…XD**

**Anyway, sorry for the large period of silence. I've been busy with a stupid science project, an oral **_**and**_** a math exam coming up! It was horrible! I just finished doing the project, the oral I 'foire' which means messed up big time in French and the exam I only had a 77%! I suck in math!**

**Oh and I changed my avatar! It's Crimson Twilight :3 from this story! I drew him myself!**


	7. Remembering

******Yo what's up dudes! Been pretty busyyyy! My worst nightmare, a godd**** math exam is coming up and if I don't pass the idiot I diiiiiiie! And also I literally killed my art grades (negatively) because of some damn motherf**** (sorry again, emotion) who gave me a 50% because she couldn't see that the drawing I made was a mountain and its reflection on a lake!**

**Breathe in, breathe out...**

**I still think she was jealous of my art skills XD**

* * *

The first thing Sonic was aware of was the cold shackles around his wrists and ankles. The blue hedgehog got up in sitting position, his eyes still closed as he shook his head. The speedster was feeling a concussion was coming.

"Shit, what happened? Wait...did I just said shit?" Sonic wondered to himself, realizing that the word came so naturally, it was like he cursed all his life.

"Why is my voice so dark?" The azure one wondered, confusion setting in.

He couldn't even recognize it; dark, whispering and mysterious. Complete opposite of his usual cheerful one. Sonic sighed, rubbing his right ear as he did so.

He gasped when he felt large claws digging themselves at the base of the ear.

Sonic immediately bolted up, shattering, scratch that, pulverizing the metallic shackles into itsy bitsy bits as he did so. The hedgehog's eyes snapped open and he looked at his hand.

His robotic hand, adorning large black claws that looked like if he had daggers instead of fingers.

His following shriek resonated across the police station.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Asked the police captain, turning around to the source of the sound, like everybody else for that matter.

The young cop he was talking to nodded, as did Scarlet Garcia, who was standing right besides them.

"I think it was the creature, sir." the female reporter pointed out.

"It must be awake. Let's go. We are going to discuss about your raise later." the captain added to the young policeman, who nodded in approval.

* * *

_Okay Sonic...no reason to panic..._

That wasn't helping.

At all.

Currently the former blue furred hedgehog had finished examining his new hedgehog slash cyborg body. His entire right arm, to his horror, was completely made of metal with a small blade on the lower part of the arm. His left hand sported a pair of large dagger like claws made of a light grey metal. His legs, below his knees, and his feet had turned into metal and adorned large curved blades.

The bracelet on his wrist was gone, but there was a large circular ruby encrusted in his palm. Sonic knew the one on the manacle and the gem in his hand were the same. And it was the reason of his transformation. He wasn't plain stupid, after all.

To add to this mystery slash nightmare, he was trapped in a small rectangular room with no windows. He could, strangely, see the door easily in the darkness.

What a day.

He heard his cell's door open. Immediately he took a step toward the door. For some reason he hissed at the officer standing in front of him. The human went pale...

...and slammed the door on his nose with a startled scream before Sonic could say sorry. The blue-well-the former blue hedgehog felt like laughing as he remembered the man's face.

_What am I feeling like laughing? I scared the crap out of the dude..._

_...when did I start saying crap?_

The black furred speedster grabbed his cell's door knob and twisted it. To his surprise and annoyance, the metallic piece was reduced into a small ball of twisted metal that painfully reminded him of his old microwave. Was it him who destroyed the electronic appliance? That would explain the rest of the damage, but still, why did he do that?

I guess the real question would be why that stupid bracelet made me destroy my own home...

Sonic, in a fit of anger because of the really sturdy door that wouldn't budge, kicked it open. The metal door was now adorned with a large circular dent, before it fell backwards, allowing the black armored hedgehog to gaze at the dozen of guns pointed at his forehead. His ears perked up in surprise as he stared at the group of cops standing in front of him, ready to fire.

Sonic notice the police captain holding some cuffs. He sighed.

_Chaos...this is going to be a long day..._

He spotted a familiar female reporter standing on a corner.

_...a long day indeed._

* * *

A few minutes later Sonic was sitting in a small interrogation room. It looked just like in the movies: small, grey, cold, with a dull grey table and the chair Sonic was currently sitting on and two others on the other side. There was a mirror on the left, and Sonic was not stupid enough to consider it just a window. Contrarily to some on his friend's believes, he wasn't stupid.

The door at the other side of the table suddenly opened, letting in a young officer and a old rabbit male in. The bunny was elderly and frail, having white fur, blood red eyes and adorning quite a few wrinkles on his muzzle. He was wearing a small black suit and a pair of round glasses. The young cop was human, having shaggy brown hair, baby blue eyes and a big button under his right eye.

The second the old rabbit saw Sonic, he paled. The elder mobian looked ready to flee, piss on himself, or have a heart attack. The bunny, instead of doing one of those things(or more, you never know when there's a combo), gulped and sat down on the right chair while the cop sat on the other.

And then there was a very, very awkward silence.

"Okay. Let's start with the basics. What are you?" suddenly exclaimed the human as the bunny besides him shrank down a bit.

Sonic simply sat there, sometimes cracking his knuckles and tugging on the cuffs on his wrists. The ebony and ruby hedgehog felt quite out of place. He didn't exactly know what to say-or do for that matter. He himself didn't know what he was.

The bunny cleared his throat and spoke with a shaky voice:

"Ummm...well, hedgehog...? You are accused of the murder of Liam Regilas and Kim Don La. We brought you in interrogation. Will you care to answer 's question?"

When the word 'murder' escaped the bunny's lips Sonic's head immediately shot up and golden eyes widened in surprise, as well in horror. Edam seemed to have notice the latter, because he frowned.

"What, monster? Don't you remember killing them in cold blood?"

That triggered a explosion of memories in the hedgehog's brain, as the memories that were sealed away finally resurfaced with the strength of a raging bull. His golden eyes widened even more and he gasped, ears curling back and frail black body shuddering a bit.

_**FLASHBACKS**_

_His target hadn't spotted him for now, his black fur doing its job. The creature lifted his right arms slightly and cracked his metallic knuckles. The red gem encrusted on his robotic hand was glowing dully as he examined the girl. A small chuckle passed a pair of sharp fangs and tan lips._

* * *

_The angel was pulled backwards, toward the ground, as the creature used his blood tentacles that had grabbed the immortal being to jump up toward the girl, his long curved sword ready. When he flew in front if the girl, he smirked darkly as the girl stared in horror at his gold and dark grey eyes._

_"I should say goodbye but that would be far too nice."_

_He slammed the sword down on the angel's head._

* * *

_"So this is the great Sonic the Hedgehog? Pathetic, like the rest of you mortals."_

_The pain traveling Sonic's body increased when the bat's shoes connected with his abdomen, sending the poor blue hedgehog against the alley's left wall. He slid down the small crater he made and landed on his knees and hands with a large cut on his peach stomach._

_Sonic laid there, head bowed down as he continued to shiver uncontrollably. The bracelet's glow died down completely._

_"What a miserable loot you mortals are." Commented the bat as she walked to be in front of the blue hedgehog._

_She froze when her prey laughed and whispered something ineligible._

_"What!?" The bat barked in anger as in shock, surprised that the hedgehog even dared show any kind of courage._

_The blue hedgehog was laughing sadistically, still looking down at the floor. He suddenly snapped his quilled head up, golden eyes and dark grey cornea reflecting themselves in the bat's fuchsia eyes, who stood there, gaping as a dark, whispering voice escaped the now tan muzzle of her former prey:_

_"I've been itching for a fight, angel."_

* * *

_"Come out, Crimson Twilight!" the bat-like being growled._

_There were strangled gasps escaping the crowd when Crimson came out of the dark alley, smirking as he licked his lips. There was such huger in his body language and he was shaking with the desire to kill._

_"Want…more…" The demon whispered with desperation in his voice, his bade detracting from its sheet._

_The mortals around immediately backed away screaming in fear when the small blade on Crimson's robotic arm suddenly became longer, reaching a meter and curving itself slightly. It looked a lot like a Talwar sword._

_"More!" the ebony hedgehog roared in bliss as he charged, blade in front of him._

_The angel took off into the dark sky, laughing as the hedgehog missed her._

_Her victorious laugh was, however, cut off when something suddenly grabbed her and pulled her down to the ground brutally. Looking down, the bat saw with horror a pair of red whips connected to her opponent's quills were wrapped around her legs._

* * *

_He threw the cadaver besides him as he picked himself up, painting due to his injury. A smirk suddenly crawled on his face and he laughed, looking around to realize the mortals had fled the scene and the place was deserted. Twilight shook his head, quills bristling under the wind as he did so._

* * *

_"Trust me, I am not the kind you would like." Twilight uttered as his blade detracted from each sheet._

_The arachnid lunged anyway, ignoring the fact that he was facing a younger demon, yet much more powerful and intelligent than him. Its mandibles wide open as he prepared himself for the taste of flesh. Twilight just stood there, smirking._

_At the last second he moved forward, running next to the tarantula while extending his right arm._

* * *

_"Let's dance."_

_The two cops had barely the time to realize what happened that Twilight had charged, swigging his blade behind him. He brought it forward at the last second, slashing the woman's upper body off. Blood splashed the male cop and the demonic daredevil, who retracted his blade and grabbed the remaining cop by the neck with his mechanical arm._

_**END FLASHBACKS**_

And then, to the policeman and the bunny's great surprise...

...Sonic fainted.

* * *

A small black hooded figure slowly made its way into the police station. People watched the small creature, probably a female mobian because of the curves, walk toward the door that lead into the prison section of the police station. The sapien was stopped when a police officer towered her. The man was muscular, laid back type of person.

"Where are you going sweetie?" asked the human, looking down at the obviously female person.

There was a flash of red and purple. The policeman screamed and many of the people watching did the same as one of the mobian's hands dung itself in the man's stomach. The move was so fast the cape that was clinging on the mobian girl fell down.

Underneath was a somewhat naked and hairless female hedgehog. She had a sleek dark blue organic looking armor hiding her female parts, a part of her stomach, her legs and feet. Her skin was light purple. The most stunning thing was her eyes: her corneas were yellow while her iris and pupils were a bright turquoise. She had wickedly curved claws on the tip of her red hands.

The demon princess smirked at the agonizing guard.

"Out of my way, mortal."

* * *

**Oh no, Laveth found Sonic!**

**If ya like it review it!**

**Anyway, happy Halloween people! Go scare some little kids!**


	8. Crossing the Line

**Hello! YAAAWWWWWN! Sorry about that, just tired...Been jungling with a lot of things lately. Well, anyway, you're not here to listen to me rambling about how I'm going to kill my art teacher(and the math one, and the french one, and-), you're just here to read my stories!**

**Here you go then! A big, bloody chappy~!**

**(smiles like a little kid)**

**Valfreya besides me: **_**What**_** did I do to God so he would get me such a creep in my family?**

* * *

He dropped.

Just like that.

The mobian and the police officer watched in complete surprise as the golden iris widened to almost comically proportions due to shock. Then, they rolled back into their owner's head and the armored hedgehog dropped out of his chair, out cold. At the same time, startled screams of terror were heard from the station's entry room, and the ground..._shook?_

The police officer bolted up as Scarlet Garcia and the police chef burst in the interrogation room. Their faces were pale and sweaty.

"What's going on!?" exclaimed the police rookie, which made the chef nod frantically.

"We have to get out of here! Grab the hedgehog! There another trying to get in here! It's taking out all our units!" barked the old man as the screams seemed to get louder.

The young man hastily ran around the table and picked up the unconscious hedgehog like being. To his surprise, the creature weighed nothing at all, or very little. Also, examining the black and red armor, the young officer wondered how could such a creature even live with these strange robotic implants. It was impossible that he could be born with them.

"Move it soldier!" snapped the chef as the cop got up with the monstrous hedgehog in his arms and ran out of the room, Scarlet, the chef and the bunny hastily following him.

Hearing screams of pure fear and agony coming out of the left side of the corridor, Scarlet and the rest of the group zipped down the right of the hallway, passing the dozen of cops that were running toward whatever was causing this chaos. The four ran to the room down the hall, knowing it would led them outside. The whole police complex shook again, and the lights flickered on and off until they died out permanently.

The hallway was half plunged in the darkness, the only sources of light being the armored hedgehog's palm and the small windows at the left. There was silence as everyone caught their breaths.

The group didn't expect, however, for the walls behind them to explode.

Asphalt and patchwork were sent flying in each direction imaginable, a big chunk hitting the chef and another the white bunny's head. The two collapsed heavily, while Scarlet and the cop were sends flying into a wall. Crimson fell out of the officer's arms and tumbled against a pile of rubble, hid from the monster that was slowly stomping toward a certain reporter and the young policeman.

It was a being right out of a nightmare; a female mobian hedgehog-like monster, with purple skin with dark blue armor on her lady parts, sides, hips, legs and a part of her arms. Her quills were up, but some hung down on her left eye. The corneas were an electric yellow and the iris and pupils were turquoise. The demon's fingers were adorned with large, crimson colored metal.

The monstrosity known as Laveth laughed at Scarlet and the cop's horrified faces, before asking in a soft and sweet tone, the complete contrary of what she really was:

"Where is he, my mortal friends?" Laveth asked, claws flexing as she cracked her knuckles.

The two humans didn't answer. They just sat there against the only intact wall of the corridor, mouth agape and eyes wide. Apparently exasperated by their obvious lack of answers, the she demon sighed, before cracking her ruby colored knuckles and slowly walking toward the two.

When she was less than a meter from them, something unexpected happened.

A large, red...rope...tentacle of some kind came out from their right and smacked Laveth with the strength to knock out a elephant. The purple demon was sent flying into a pile of rubbles with a gasp and a startled yell. The officer and Scarlet Garcia turned around rapidly, to see Crimson Twilight standing on top of the pile of rubles he had been half-buried in a few seconds ago. He stood there, tall and proud, his cold golden eyes fixed on Laveth. The long tentacle that attacked the purple demoness was retracted into the back of his skull, hidden by his razor sharp, crimson colored quills.

A certain lavender demon got up with a mad crackle, her body tense and her turquoise iris fixed on the black and ruby hedgehog standing in front of her.

"There you are...How about a little fight to the death? My name is Laveth, by the way..." the said demon princess challenged with a seductive smirk, flexing her claws.

Crimson's sun colored eyes widened in shock for a fraction of seconds, before they narrowed. His ears folded back against his skull and he hissed loudly, ruby colored quills puffing up in defense mode so he would look more frightening. For Scarlet and the young cop, he did. In fact, the hedgehog seemed to be the mobian representation of the Grim Reaper right now. That was proven even more right when his small arm blade grew larger and deadlier, looking like a samurai or Talwar sword.

Right now, the Grim Reaper's scythe looked like a butter knife besides that sword.

Crimson Twilight gave the granite colored blade a small surprised stare, but that look of confusion was gone in a second and he looked up, back to the purple she-devil. Laveth extended her hands toward him, curving her blood red, clawed fingers as she did so. Crimson simply barred his long, pointed vampire-like fangs in a threatening way, probably to scare the demoness. The two stared at each other in silence, like two wolves ready to pounce at their opponent's fragile and almost non existent necks.

The officer and Scarlet just stared in silence at the two monstrous and deformed creatures. they had a certain beauty in them, both well sculpted and lean. The only thing they had in common was their metallic body parts and the fact they looked deadly. Scarlet was the most fascinated out of the two. She had been working with quite a few scientifics during her long reporter career, and she had seen a lot of strange things, which included a large water-composed beast, a gigantic space station, teleporting hedgehogs...but this...

It was _surreal. _

Suddenly, there was a loud high-pitched scream coming out of Laveth's throat and a snake like howl from Twilight before the two threw themselves at their adversary. The black hedgehog had brought his sword forward while Laveth and outstretched her long, metallic claws, aiming for the speedster's still weakened chest. The movements were too fast for the two humans to even see. When they realised what had just happened, the two demon's were at each other's throats

Laveth's claws scratched down Twilight's ash colored sword, which was as well deflected by the strength of the impact. The two demons collided and fell on the floor in a jungle of purple, black and red fur, scratching, clawing and slashing at their enemy. The two even started to bite each other, trying to reach up to their adversary's neck.

Crimson Twilight was trapped beneath the female demon, using his sword to push back the girl's lethal claws. His breathing was ragged as sweat started to form on his forehead. Obviously she was strong...but not strong enough.

The black hedgehog bared his fangs, the red gem in his right hand starting to glow. With a loud war cry he shoved Laveth off him, sending the female flying into a wall. Immediately Twilight got up, ears folding back as he growled menacingly when the purple she-demon slowly emerged from the hedgehog-shaped hole she made in the patchwork wall. Laveth sported a few bruises, but she was okay for most, unfortunately. Apparently, her dark blue colored armor did work.

Laveth lunged at the black and red hedgehog, only to be smacked against the floor by a long red tentacle. She impacted the ground with a loud crash as the Blood Whip retracted into the speedster's messy quills with a sucking sound.

"I don't want to fight you." growled Crimson with an impassive face as he watched the other demon hedgehog pick herself up again.

The princess simply laughed, slashing her claws toward him. Twilight dodged with surreal speed and gave her a round kick on the back of the head. Laveth let out a hiss and stumbled forward a bit. She growled, showing her fanged mouth, before turning around. The purple, hairless female smirked, placing her clawed hands on her small hips.

"You want to. I can tell Crimson, that you are resisting the carnal urges of the Twilight Manacle...that is very interesting." Laveth notice in a neutral tone, that disarming grin still on her pale peach muzzle.

Twilight cocked his head to the right, confused. His golden eyes glinted in the darkened hallway, and with the dark color of his corneas, it made a strange effect that made Scarlet and the officer shiver.

_"Twilight Manacle?" _he exclaimed in confusion, glancing at the red gem on his right palm.

Laveth burst out laughing, tears threatening to fall out of her yellow corneas. Her smirk widened to become a sadistic smile.

"You don't even know what is giving you the power capable of rivaling the Gods themselves?" the female demoness blurted you, shoulders shaking as she continued to laugh.

Noticing Crimson Twilight still wore that confused look, the purple demon sighed in desperation. She had not expected this. Not at all. The demon princess had expected a tall, proud warrior that would destroy everything in his past: a worthy opponent. But no, she was stuck with this confused and scared (she could tell) hedgehog that had no idea how to use his abilities...

A large, feral smirk appeared on her muzzle as she spotted a certain passed out white rabbit lying a few feet besides her. Laveth's eyes sparkled as a new idea settled in.

"You are weak, disciplined." the demoness started in a harsh tone as she picked up the old rabbit by the neck, which made Crimson narrow his honeyed eyes considerably as a threat.

"You have to learn to set the beast free and lock it away at will; if you don't, you'll die earlier than expected..." Laveth continued, her ruby colored claws inching closer and closer to the aging rabbit's neck.

And with one slash, she decapitated the old bunny and send the cerise colored blood flying at Crimson's face.

The young police officer paled considerably and Scarlet let out a very loud scream of terror as the headless body collapsed at the purple hedgehog's feet, the head following soon enough. As for Crimson Twilight, he shrieked and stumbled backwards in utter surprise when the red liquid impacted his face. He froze after, golden eyes wide.

A droplet rolled down to his hungry lips.

That's all it took for the beast to be set free.


	9. Dementia

Silence.

_Shocked_ silence.

That was the only two words capable of describing this current situation.

Scarlet was clinging on the officer (who didn't protest, he seemed to be in shock as well), big blue-green eyes wide and tears threatening to fall from her eyes from shock. The man himself was silent, wondering if his gun would have _any_sort of effect on the two evil demons.

A large pool of blood was growing beneath the headless ivory bunny lying in front of them, the head rolling a few feet away. The only consolation was the fact the white mobian died in his sleep, or unconsciousness in this case.

The police captain was half-buried somewhere around here, and the two humans couldn't help him with the two monsters standing in the way.

Laveth was smiling, blue-armored body slightly tense as if she was getting ready for a big fight or something. Her ruby claws were even more reddened by the blood of her most recent victim, and the fur-less purple demon was ready to make another one.

Crimson Twilight's reaction to getting showered with blood was strange, even for a creature that had killed many. He was frozen, straight as an I, large golden eyes wide in shock. He didn't move, he didn't even blink. Damn, for a few second Scarlet and the officer wondered if he was even breathing.

Slowly, shock was washed away from golden orbs, rapidly replaced by a dangerous glint and lust. Lots of lust. A carving for flesh that nobody could satisfy.

_"More~"_

Scarlet and the policeman froze.

The whisper was needy. _Very_ needy. Longing golden eyes glued themselves on Laveth, a dark, unnerving grin replacing the straight lines Crimson's peach lips were a few seconds ago. It was a complete contrast of how he acted a few minutes prior, looking like a confused child.

"More~" the hedgehog growled in a more needy voice, long fangs barred as he took a step toward Laveth, who's face was twisted in triumph.

"Yes child~" she purred happily, her fingers arching and long metal claws glimmering under the sunlight coming from the small windows, "Come to me! Let the blood of the Hunters run free in your veins!" The she-demon snarled, which caused the black hedgehog to bark at her like a dog, arm blade growing bigger and more massive than before.

With a loud, ear-splitting scream that made the two humans cringe unitedly, the ebony and crimson hedgehog threw himself at Laveth, swinging his ash-colored sword like a madman toward her. His golden eyes rolled like wild, crazed and demented, their owner getting angrier and angrier when the purple-skinned devil dodged all of his attacks by sidestepping them swiftly, a smirk on her pale muzzle.

"STAND STILL BITCH!" Crimson yelled in a demented voice, causing the purple demon to laugh loudly, amused by the black hedgehog's anger.

Her laugh, however, was cut short when the black hedgehog brought one of his hock-shaped blades he had on his metal shoes. It sank in the she-demon's stomach, stunning her with surprise momentarily. She punched Crimson away, taking some steps back, shaking her head and trying to make the stars that were currently clouding her vision. Laveth had forgotten Crimson Twilight for a second.

That proved fatal.

Twilight landed on her like an angel of vengeance and death, slashing, punching and biting the purple demon as she collapsed under the heavier hedgehog. Scarlet and the policeman could only watch in horror as, screaming and kicking, Laveth tried to protect her chest and face with her monstrous claws, but Crimson's shredded the red metal like if they were made out of paper.

"Keep fighting! FIGHT WEAKLING!" Twilight roared manically, bringing his own claws to her face, leaving five, long, deep gashes across her muzzle. Laveth howled in pain, kicking the black cyborg away from her.

Crimson rolled around himself several times, rubbles and metallic digging in his unprotected flesh. He got up, back turned from Scarlet, the policeman and Laveth, who was panting and gasping for air as she brought herself up to her armored feet. Now that the ebony demon wasn't on top of her, everyone could see that her entire body was covered in deep cuts, and most of her armor was fractured and badly damaged.

Crimson threw his head to the side and laughed, swiftly turning around and playfully glaring at the injured demon. His head lolled to the side as he gave Laveth a crazed grin, blood-lust filled eyes glowing like two flames-it was truly a sight to be afraid of, one that seemed to represent dementia and pure malevolence.

"You wanna play?" He squeaked in a childish tone, small, very sharp dark grey daggers starting to poke out of his back and left lower arm, giving him a even more demonic look(if that was possible).

Laveth froze, starting to wonder what she did.

"Let's play. C'mon, let's play!" Crimson whined in that strange, disarming tone, which Laveth seemed to ignore momentarily, too focused in the pain she was in.

Black ears lowered, as their owner made a pouty face, just like a child. The small daggers on his back and organic arm seemed to lower, just like his ruby quills.

"You no wanna play?" He cried like a kid who needed attention.

Laveth just stared, dumbstruck.

It happened so fast, it took a moment for everyone to realize what had happened.

"WELL TOO BAD!" Crimson shrieked, his sad-childlike face suddenly morphing into a unnerving evil grin as his red quills and small daggers puffed up; a good dozen of Blood Whips suddenly burst out of his quills and flew toward a certain purple demon.

They pierced through her blue armor and furless body like if it was butter; coming out on the other side, before making a elegant arc and coming down on the screaming demon once again. Laveth's struggling body was held in place by some of the ropes, the others repeatedly stabbing her through and coming back almost immediately. Her armor was completely useless, breaking like paper as the female devil kicked and trashed around loudly.

A Blood Whip sank straight between her eyes, shutting her up permanently.

It was a total carnage; Scarlet screamed in horror at the morbid scene, hiding her face in the policemen's chest; the man didn't object, wrapping his arms around her as he closed his own eyes shut. They cringed as both of them tried to block out the sounds of breaking bones and torn flesh. And Crimson, who was giggling in a mad way.

After a while, it was quiet, apart from the screams of the ambulances and police cars outside.

Slowly, the two humans unwrapped themselves from each other, both turning their eyes to the scene playing in front of them. They winced at the morbid sight.

A mass of blood, bones, raw flesh and shattered blue armor laid in the center of the room; the crushed remains Laveth, who had been squashed into something that looked like red oatmeal. Nothing was recognizable in the bloody mess, and Scarlet felt the urge to vomit, which she suppressed as best as she could. Barely. The young reporter never saw something like this in her life before, even after seeing the sickest murder cases in history.

The two were snapped out of their shock by a child-like voice:

"No fun. Too weak..." Crimson Twilight whined, kicking away the head of the white bunny nonchalantly like if it was a soccer ball. He looked at Laveth's remains as if he expected the she-demon to suddenly piece herself together and start fighting again, something that was obviously impossible.

The two humans stared, horrified, as Crimson turned around, looking at them playfully.

"Wanna play?" The black hedgehog asked, Blood Whips retracting into his skull as he watched the humans in a almost predatory way.

Both Scarlet and the law enforcer gulped, knowing that if they made one single mistake, they'll end up like the furless, purple demon. Twilight's ears perked up again and he gave them a urging look. The playful glint in his golden eyes was back, and he crossed his arms behind him, ears lowering as he gave them big puppy eyes.

If he wasn't covered in blood, and if he didn't have that I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer look on his face, he would almost look cute.

_Almost._

"Answer..." Crimson whined, quills starting to rise as their owner realized the humans's weren't going to answer. His arm blade grew to an even more massive size, making Scarlet wonder how on Mobius was he able to lift such a dead weight.

Black ears curled back, as a fearsome grin appeared on a peach muzzle. Crimson growled, taking a step toward the two humans just as he raised his blade, ready to slash them apart.

It was then a loud explosion made the right wall blow up. Scarlet Garcia let out a startled scream and the man beside her yelped in surprise. As for the black and red hedgehog, he smirked; turning around to look at the two black bots with GUN written on them, and a group of the said organization's soldiers pointing their guns at him.

The officer cheered at the sight of help; Scarlet, however, was felt like something bad was going to happen. In front of them Crimson giggled, completely ignoring the fact he had a dozen of guns and rockets aiming at his face.

"You all wanna play?" He said with small chortle, a bit of drool falling out of the corner of his mouth. The act itself made the GUN soldiers frown; the men were hardly faced with a fear-less opponent, and they had never seen a creature like this before.

It was then some of the soldiers notice the red and white raw meat-like substance lying in a pool of blood; immediately the one noticing turned white or green, and Scarlet could clearly see their guns trembling as they pointed the revolvers at a certain blood covered hedgehog.

Crimson growled, some of his Blood Whips detracting as he started to laugh.

"LET'S PLAY THEN, MORTALS!" He screamed, pouncing on the now terrified men.

GUN didn't stand a chance; it was total bloodbath.

* * *

**Yawwwwwwwn! So next chapter is basically one were Sonic, in Crimson form, will be the sh*** out of GUN...**

**Hum...it think everyone likes the idea, right?**

**Did you like crazed Sonic?**

**Hey do you want to add one your characters, just tell me and I might! (Though you should specify if its an Angel, Demon or Mortal, and if he/she is good or bad)**

**Valfreya had a little bet with me; each week I have to post at least a chapter in one of my stories, so let's see how it turn out...(I'm probably gonna have to give her the ten dollars in less than a month...I'm so screwed...)**


	10. Fight! (Part 1)

**Well, got nothing to say, except I DON'T WANNA GO TO CLASS AGAIN! Sorry *sniff* but I'm really stressed out; I've got a oral in Spanish where I have to SING...**

**...help?**

**Let's shut up and get on with the story!**

* * *

Bullets zoomed by the black and red hedgehog, bouncing off the ash colored sword. The ebony body twisted in the air sideways, avoiding a rocket with ease. Nothing seemed to touch the creature as it jumped, back-flipped and swatted away danger, laughing manically each time the GUN soldiers received to the face the very same bullets they had fired on him.

Missiles exploded around him, the flames and embers barely affecting Crimson Twilight's skin and fur as he kept 'playing', which roughly consisted of slashing, punching and spin-dashing through his targets, robotic or organic.

Like said before; it was a total bloodshed. GUN and the police were busy firing on the demon, the ambulances and medics were overwhelmed, trying to find survivors of the hedgehog's passage, and _kept_ those rare victims alive.

Crimson Twilight bounced off the parallel walls on each side of the street, effortlessly dodging the bullets and rockets aiming at him. He then flew up on a electricity conducting wire, ignoring the sparks ignited as he ran on it with the skill of an accomplished acrobat.

A robot hovered up in his way, but a quick punch to the camera and it went offline. A weak red glow enveloped Crimson for a few seconds when his hand connected with the machine. The cyborg then jumped down the wire, pouncing on the nearest GUN soldiers, a sadistic grin on his face as dozens of Blood Whips detracted and extended around him, giving the demon the appearance of a red-legged spider hiding the sun behind him.

The second he landed, the air was cut off his prey and the human collapsed under him with a startled, the crushed gun sliding away, useless. His sword dug into the man's chest and he pulled up, cutting the chest, neck and skull in half as is it was mere butter. Crimson let out a howl of madness and victory, quickly hopping on his next target.

He whirled around after gutting the human, dodging a dozens of bullets. Though there were some that hit home, it bounced off the black metal the black hedgehog was mostly made of.

Inside of him Crimson was feeling a disturbance; the bigger, stronger part that his will was made of was urging him to claim more souls. The weaker part, however, was screaming, kicking and yelling out to the high heavens, screaming at him to stop. He ignored the weak part, since he was having _so much fun!_

Behind him, the Blood Whips seemed to have grown a mind of their own; zigzagging into the sea of soldiers, piercing their protective uniform like simple fabric, pulling out and going out after another victim. They attacked the robots mainly, unable to pierce the robotic armor, but slipping inside by using the cracks and cranny and shutting the machines from the inside out, before expanding inside, causing the androids to blow up.

"Retreat!" A GUN officer shouted at the soldiers left as Crimson chased them, laughing and crackling as he stabbed a man's head through with his sword. One of his Blood Whips got to the order-shouting officer and impaled the man's forehead through to the back of the skull.

"WHY CAN'T YOU _FIGHT_!?" Twilight screamed in more annoyance than madness. The Manacle in his right hand glowed brighter as he roared out his dementia, golden eyes wide and blazing with fury. The blood of the white bunny was still sprayed on his face, and the scent itself was still sending the dark demon into a high.

The black hedgehog pounced on the nearest robot and ripped off the camera with his mechanical had, delighted that the Chaos energy inside the machine was sucked up by the Twilight Manacle. With a effortless shove, the robot collapsed backwards and exploded.

_"FREEZE CREATURE! YOU ARE SURROUNDED_!" Somebody yelled in a microphone, which made Crimson look around him as he retracted his Blood Whips. He was in fact surrounded by dozens of robots and GUN soldiers, blocking anyway out. They were all pointing their guns and missiles at him.

A soft smile appeared on his lips, his blade retracting into its sealed form. His sensitive hearing picked up the mutters of relief coming from everywhere at the same time. His smile turned into an unnerving, wicked grin, one that showed off his long, sharp fangs.

_"Show's not over yet_." The ebony cyborg whispered, the air around him reddening slightly. Immediately the humans around him became more alert, getting ready to fire. Some were trembling, and they had a reason.

Red and white sparks started to dance around his black-furred/colored arms, a orb the same color as the first part of his name growing bigger and bigger, engulfing his slender frame. The soldiers around him fired on the black form, but the boiling Chaos energy melted the metal before it could touch the midnight colored maniac.

"It's just getting started! CHAOS BLAST!" Crimson roared, sending red waves of energy flying everywhere; the sky, reddening it, the ground, cracking and fissuring it, and his adversaries, sending them flying several feet back, rolling on the destroyed asphalt floor. Even cars were blown away. Nothing could stand in his way and survive.

His ruby quills were blown back by his own attack and seemed to flicker into a whiter tint. It just lasted a few seconds, and the strange phenomenon wasn't notice by anyone. Who would even notice? Most mortals lay on the group, unconscious or in pain; the rest were hiding behind the rolled over vehicles lying around like carcasses. Nobody would have the time nor the caring to look at him more closely.

Crimson huffed at the bodies lying around him, uninterested. They were so weak, soooo boring! Why did they think they could beat him?!

"Interesting."

A black ear perked up.

Slowly, Crimson Twilight turned around, smirking as he spotted a black furred hedgehog with devilish red stripes and blood colored eyes standing in front of him. The unknown mobian was wearing a pair of metallic white and red shoes and a pair of gloves, which were adorned with golden rings. His face was blank, stoic; he didn't seem to fear looking at him straight in the eye. That should have unnerved anyone, but Crimson was too lost in his bloodlust to even think about the dangers. The only thing he wanted was more of that life-giving liquid flying in the air, spraying itself on the floor, rolling down his fangs...

Beside the ebony male was a buxom white bat with turquoise eyes in a black jumpsuit. There was a pink heart-shaped plate on her chest and on her high heels. She had a curvy figure, but her legs seemed strong and radiated danger. Her aquamarine eyes were wide in horror as she stared at the disaster around her, frozen; both hands on her mouth as she tried to stop the terrified scream from escaping her throat.

"Well well well..." Crimson chanted, licking his lips with huger, "More blood to be spilled..." He growled, arm blade detracting to a massive size. It glinted under the sunlight, still covered in blood of the fallen soldiers.

The ebony hedgehog in front of him raised a eyebrow, not scared one bit by the creature. He chuckled, taking a fighting position, golden fire cracking in his gloved hands.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you, beast? I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform!" Shadow claimed as a Chaos Spear charged in each of his hands. The black hedgehog got ready to fire the flaming projectiles, but he rather preferred it was after his adversary stopped laughing like a maniac. Shadow could see the sharp, vampiric fangs the creature had even from this distance.

"Let's test that theory, Shadow the Hedgehog!" The monster screamed, charging at the other midnight furred hedgehog, a sadistic smirk on his face.

Shadow chuckled, activating his rocket shoes and hurling himself at the cyborg, Chaos-filled fists in front of him. Behind the black hedgehog, Rouge leaped in the air and flapped her wings, deciding to do an areal attack when her partner got off the other hedgehog.

It was Crimson who was send flying backwards when the two collided, punching through a brick wall. The ebony half-metal creature didn't even scream when the said wall crumbled on top of him with a large crash. Dust covered the crash site.

Shadow chuckled at his handy work, tilting his head toward the flying white bat. He gave the jewel thief a fearsome smirk; it had been too easy!

Rouge landed besides him, looking faintly disappointed.

"That was too easy." The albino bat said with a raised eyebrow, and Shadow had to mentally agree with her statement. Clearly Crimson was just a rookie. He turned around, wanting to leaved so he-

Shadow's thoughts went cold and he whirled around when he heard a blood-curling scream of rage.

The two Mobians watched, flabbergasted, as a dozen of tentacles suddenly burst out of the crumbled wall; a blood red, glossy color, they glinted under the sunlight as they escalated high up in the sky, ready to slash down at any second. Pieces of brick were send flying off as a black shape got up from under them. Metal and organic hands gripped on a massive, car-sized piece lying above their owner and lifted it up. Golden eyes blazed with the most untold fury and madness.

Crimson got up, lifting the large chunk up above his head. The Blood Whips twirled above him, and the those watching realized they were connected to the back of his head, inside the entangled mass that was his ruby quills. His golden eyes shone brightly, and his corneas had turned to a deep, pitch-black color. Crimson was smirking, one of his fangs poking out of his mouth like a angler's sharpest hook.

_"There's something you don't seem to understand.._." The black demon started, loving their shocked expressions. The red stone in his right hand and the red zigzags on his armor were glowing as furiously as his eyes, giving him a aura of power

"Battling makes me stronger!" Crimson laughed, hurling the massive rock at them, crackling like mad as the two GUN agents had to throw themselves to the floor to avoid damage. He laughed, almost convulsing as Shadow got on his feet, getting his batty partner up with a single pull.

Shadow glared at his adversary, who watched him with amused sun-colored orbs. All of the sudden, the Blood Whips became rigid. Shadow's eyes widened when he realized a resemblance; it looked just like a snake's neck when it was about to strike.

"We need to MOVE Rouge!" He exclaimed with a curse, the said bat's aquamarine eyes widening when she notice the sharp edges of the Blood Whips were aiming at them.

"Fuck!" She yelled, taking flight just as Shadow activated his jet shoes and the red tentacles came down raining on them. They pierced the ground around them like butter, and the two couldn't stay in the same place for more than a microsecond, in fear the whips would stab them.

"Bleed! Thats it! Come bleed you fiend! Bleed!" Crimson chanted, crackling and laughing like a madhog as he watched the two Mobians avoid his attacks.

"Dammit! Where's the Faker when you need him!?" The Ultimate Lifeform growled, doing a backflip to avoid two, long, red appendages. As much as he hated to say it, they needed Sonic's help, only..._where on Mobius was he!? And why wasn't he here already!?_

Golden eyes narrowed to almost non-existent slits.

"He's not coming!" Crimson Twilight screamed, retracting all of the Blood Whips and charging at the Ultimate Lifeform before he could say something in return.

The metal fist Twiilight had readied connected with Shadow's face, sending him flying backwards. Laughing, the cyborg ran after the crumbled form, not giving the black and red hedgehog the time to get up. Crimson was on him in seconds, punching and kicking the said Ultimate Lifeform before he even had the opportunity to defend himself. The hedgehog was knocked unconscious, but that didn't stop Crimson from continuing to slash, kick and punch the prone form.

"SHADOW!" Rouge yelled, charging at her friend's attacker.

She performed a drill attack, which would have made a nice big slash on his back and send him flying as well. Instead, the hedgehog stumbled forward, laughed, and then whirled around and shot his right hand forward, grabbing the bat by a wing. Before Rouge could defend herself, Crimson had already retracted his blade and wrapped both his mechanical arm and his organic one around her shoulders, making the two come face to face.

Blue eyes widened when they meet a pair of inhuman gold ones. There was pure madness and bloodlust in them; nothing else, nothing else that could say that the hedgehog even had a mind of his own. For a few seconds, Rouge could only see the creature who's golden eyes belonged to as a mindless monster.

"Let's find out which blood type you are." Crimson said with a twisted smile, fangs barred as he readied himself to rip the thief's left shoulder off. He twisted her arm, ignoring the girl's agonized screams and he pulled and tugged on the delicate appendage. He smirked, loving the sounds of agony~

_**WHAM!**_

Something rammed against Crimson Twilight, forcing him to drop the white bat as he was flung across the street. He crashed against the carbonized remains of what appeared to be a car, and he crumbled under a few debris, momentarily stunned. He could only watch as a mysteriously familiar red echidna pulled Rouge up from her laying position, holding her behind him.

A pair of piercing purple eyes glared into a mass of liquid gold when Crimson got up, shaking off the small metal particles that had been trapped in his midnight black fur. The ebony furred cyborg laughed when he notice that the Guardian was holding the bleeding and bruised Rouge behind his back, away from him.

"Oooooooh...one more body to be torn in shreds..." Crimson Twilight laughed, detracting his sword from it sealed form. Knuckles growled, laying Rouge softly on the ground before readying himself in what could be his last battle.

* * *

**Review my friend or Crimson's gonna kick your ass! (Just a joke)**

**Anywaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, I'm bored over here and I'm sure you want the next chapter pronto, so I'll start on it right away!**

**Yeah, Crimson can use Chaos Blast. You should have notice he was absorbing the Chaos energy of the GUN bots, and that made him stronger. He can't use Chaos Spear by the way, a more powerful transformation that's going to arrive in a few chapters can.**

**Gotta speed, guys!**


	11. Fight! (Part 2)

**Review please! I need my fuel!**

* * *

Gloved fists connected with metallic ones. A red form dodged a blur of grey metal. A black body leaped in the air to avoid a white blur of spiky fists. Red lines sail into the air, slashing on its blood-colored adversary, who dodged just in time. Purple eyes gazed into gold.

Knuckles the Echidna panted, hard. His opponent, Crimson Twilight, did the same only in a calmer manner as he glared right back at the ruby Guardian from the electric post he was currently perched on. They had battled for half an hour straight, with no interruptions.

Even if he didn't want to admit it, the echidna was starting to get tired. His enemy however, was stone as he looked down on the exhausted guardian. Crimson's golden eyes glowed under the sunlight, and the creature was finally beginning to have a diversion.

Twilight smirked, showing off a set of impressive fangs. His arm blade retracted when he got up from his crouched position, being in perfect balance on one single foot contacting the small round top of the electric post.

"I'm impressed, echidna. No demon or angel stood long against me, let alone a mortal..." Crimson Twilight whispered, eyes narrowed on the Guardian. Knuckles understood that was the closest thing he could ever have to a compliment from the black devil. The echidna grinned, apparently happy about that.

"Well, you shouldn't underestimate a Guardian!" Knuckles said with a grin, which earned him a raised eyebrow from the smaller mammalian. It was then that, slowly, Crimson's smirk turned into a smile, and a wicked one at that.

His right arm suddenly morphed, crackling and tearing the metal beneath it as it grew humongous, supposedly too big for it owner to hold. It looked like...a cannon? the texture was like flesh, but also metal at the same time. Four grey blades burst out on four different stops around the hole, and a slit, like a eyelid, snapped open on the side of the transformed arm. A small red ruby was seen, glowing fiercely inside of the slit. Veins grew on the metal-fleshy surface of the weapon.

"A-A _gun_?" Knuckles said, gaping at the sight of the massive, disgusting half-flesh, half-metal cannon that was where a metal arm was a few seconds ago. Crimson Twilight's smile turned into a straight poker face when he pointed his morphed member at the echidna. A golden glow was forming at the bottom of the black abyss that was the cannon's hole.

Crimson smirked.

"Nice knowing ya." Where the last words the midnight colored demon said before he fired.

As it turned out, his weapon didn't fire like a revolver, but more like a machine gun.

Small golden orbs spilled out of the vile contraption like vomit. Knuckles took a step back, violet eyes wide, before literally turning away and running for dear life. Crimson laughed, jumping on the electric wires and running above the red Guardian, still firing on the echidna. The integrated gun seemed to bombard the streets below endlessly, leaving small insignificant craters on its path.

Finally, a missile impacted Knuckles in the left leg, causing the red colored form to collapse with a cry of surprise. The echidna tumbled and rolled around himself a few times, finishing on his stomach. On his injured leg, a deep, long gash was seen.

Crimson laughed, ending the waterfall of chaos-filled orbs. He then gracefully landed besides the injured echidna, laughing at the mortal's weakness. Knuckles glared up at him, also angry at himself from being taken down so easily. He had no idea who was this black hedgehog, or why he was doing this, but one thing he was sure was that this hog had completely and utterly lost it.

Twilight pointed his horribly transformed arm at the fallen guardian, the gun's hole already charging again with a humming sound. He pointed the cannon straight at the echidna's face. Knuckles looked up, his eyes never leaving the golden orbs that were Crimson's.

A steady grown escaped from the red Mobian's lips, but otherwise he didn't move in fear the cyborg would start firing again. And this time, in his face, which wouldn't be a very good thing for him.

"Pathetic. Just when I thought I was finally having fun." Crimson Twilight commented, readying himself to see the Guardian's brains splash on the destroyed and cracked asphalt floor. Knuckles gulped, knowing there was no way he could avoid getting shot at point blank.

Suddenly Crimson's golden eyes widened, before closing halfway. The demon extended a Blood Whip and slapped away a black revolver with it. He chuckled, leaning back against the taller black hedgehog behind him, who was shocked by the sneaky blood red tentacle retracting quickly into the demon's head. The same said devil who, with his remaining hand, caressed Shadow's left cheek while grinning like a clown. The immortal hog felt his muscles tense at the touch.

"Your Chaos energy..." The black cyborg whispered in wonder and amazement. The creature twirled around, caressing his adversary's cheek. Twilight laughed softly at the Ultimate Lifeform unresponsive and stiff body. He leaned up closer, angling his head to the right a bit, foreheads literally touching as he wrapped his morphed cannon arm around the hedgehog's almost non-existent neck, careful to not put too much of the gun's weight on his victim.

Gold dazed into bewildered red.

"I want it."

A powerful punch later the Ultimate Lifeform was send rolling into the ground. (Sorry Sonadow lovers!)

Crimson Twilight licked his lips, loving the black and red hedgehog's shocked expression when he had closed their bodies together. The cyborg stomped toward the black speed devil, the scent of his Chaos energy lingering and haunting his mind. He was going to get that energy, like it or not.

Changing his arm into its blade mode and completely ignoring the exhausted dusty white bat trying to get up a few feet left, he walked up to Shadow, who had already charged a Chaos Spear. His red eyes were blazing in rage. He looked ready to kill, and the victim was going to be Crimson Twilight.

"You want this energy?!" The ebony speedster growled, giving more and more power to his attack; so much it flickered into a sinister red tone for a second. "WELL COME AND GET IT!" The Ultimate Lifeform screamed, throwing the glowing spear at his adversary.

Crimson extended his mechanical arm in front of him, the red gem in front of his face just as the lance was about to collide with his head; it wasn't even a hit. The spear was deflected and cut in half on each side of the black armored body, dimming down as the energy was absorbed by the Twilight Manacle. It's wearer smiled largely, in a way that seemed physically impossible. The 'smile from ear to ear' saying was literal in this case.

The red gem glowed brightly as it glomped the energy. But that wasn't enough to satisfy it; the Manacle ate it like candy, and just like a kid, it could never stop wanting more and more from its surroundings. It could hungrily snatch it from the sky, the unmoving vegetation and buzzing wildlife around it, hell, even its own host.

And this black hedgehog had enough to satisfy it for some time.

It needed it; Crimson needed it.

It wanted it; Crimson wanted it.

"Now that wasn't enough..." Twilight growled, nearly trembling because of he fact he was so darn close to such a powerful source of Chaos energy.

He flew forward, grabbing Shadow by his quills with his organic arm and unseating his blade in front of the red streaked hedgehog. He pinned the large hedgehog against a nearby wall.

Immediately the smaller part of him started to trash even more violently, fighting for control desperately; but the small part that was still the original Sonic could only watch helplessly as Shadow fought and tried to get the shorter and supposedly weaker one off him, but Crimson Twilight was as heavy as a truck-sized boulder and didn't even move a inch. Not a _single_ inch. There was no escaping this one.

"Dammit.." Shadow cursed, watching the massive white fangs Crimson had adorned in his mouth, one poking out like a vampire's. His attacker laughed when the black one underneath him stopped struggling, finally knowing it was futile.

"Hehehehehehe...I promise I'll make it the most painful thing you ever felt, Hedgehog." Crimson whispered to him with a silky, wicked voice, readying his arm blade in front of the weakened Ultimate Lifeform, aiming for the neck.

Crimson ignored the dozen of screams of panic echoing behind him and, with one fast movement, he thrusted the sharp grey-bladed weapon forward just as his eyes flickered back to emerald green.

The sound of something getting torn apart was heard, quickly followed by silence.

* * *

The heavy quietness glided above the mortal's heads as they watched the entangled mass of red and black. Nobody dared saying a single word.

Crimson Twilight slowly shrank his sword into its sealed mode, slipping it out of the deep hole he had made in the asphalt wall. His organic hand unwrapped itself from red-streaked ebony quills. The second the blade was placed away, Shadow slipped down against the wall, ruby eyes wide in shock and disbelief as the realization sank in.

The cyborg demon had spared his life; the grey sword had sank right beside his almost non-existent neck.

A few inches left and it would have been the end of the Ultimate Lifeform. Nobody dared to move, in fear they might break the slim tint of sanity that had appeared in Crimson's golden eyes.

Shadow had no idea how much time he and Crimson stared at each other in silence. Battling with their eyes. Cold ruby against boiling gold, who rapidly widened as their half metal, half flesh owner took a step back. The cyborg later made powerful hop forward that would outmatch a athletics champion if it would be the Olympics , jumping a good 8 meters up and landing on the roof of a building.

CrimsonTwilight gave a glance at the people rushing to the black hedgehog's help. his golden eyes slowly filled themselves with red tears. Quickly whirling around, he rapidly disappeared from sight after numerous unnaturally long jumps, leaving only a stunned crowd of people behind. Everyone activated themselves, medics buzzing everywhere and reporters flashing cameras at the desolated streets.

Shadow sat there, shocked, still rewinding what just happened a few seconds prior.

The Ultimate Lifeform swore he had seen horror in those golden eyes.

* * *

**YAWN...Now that's done I'm got to start the next Perfection chap!**

**Oh the red tears thing; the Twilight Manacle changes the coloration of his tears, so instead of transparent they are red like blood. I though about when I watched a documentary about lizard that says some reptiles do that to impress and intimidate their adversaries. I found it cool, dunno about you.**

**PS: This is NOT a Sonadow story, as much as I like Sonadow(cause I think it's so darn cute and fluffy like a bunny), Crimson Twilight was just fooling around to distract and confuse Shadow. Sorry again Sonadow lovers!**


	12. Author Note

**Sorry that this isn't a chap; really sorry!**

**Lets get to the important matter. Due to the fact that some of the reviewers want this as a Sonadow and my cousin and sis (the smaller one) are begging/bullying/growling me to write one, I'm going with a vote. Review or send me a message!**


	13. Sonic's Dilemma

**I realized that half of you guys are loving the fact I could turn this into a Sonadow, and the other half are completely and utterly mortified. I know some are going to be angry if I make it a Sonadow, while others would adore me. To make sure none of you guys tries to kill each other if I do or I don't make it a Sonadow, I'm making two versions Hero by Day, Evil by Night, one Sonadow and one normal, just like Wrath of Heavens suggested (thank him non-Sonadow lovers).**

**Okaaaaaaay~ that was too much author note writing. Now lets get right to the story, just like most of ya are waiting.**

**PS: This is the normal version. The Sonadow one will come out this weekend, and they will both upload at the same time.**

* * *

Crimson Twilight didn't know how much time he ran; apparently he wasn't runing as fasts as his normal form, but he was still damn pretty close, being slowed down by anger and sadnness. He dodged walls and ran up building, using pure instinct to guide himself home. Everything was a blur, colors and memories flashing in front of his sun-colored eyes like a horrible nightmare he couldn't get out of.

The midnight black cyborg didn't even notice he had arrived at his house until he was in front of the main entrance.

With a pained howl of agony he launched himself at the brown oak door, bashing it to splinters and tumbling into his home. As he cried, screamed and slashed his own body in self-anger, Crimson Twilight slowly came back to his sense, or more simply, the Manacle was satisfied with enough souls and Chaos energy to let Sonic come out again. The midnight metal he was mostly covered of sank back into his black fur, which slowly went cobalt blue...

_It was just a tunnel that went on forever. I tore through bodies, broke them, pounded and carved dents on them with my fists until their chests didn't move, laughing and crackling as they shredded so easily, just like those fine silk bed sheets Tails once bought me-one night and they were in pieces._

_I twirled, avoiding missiles in a way that seemed so simple, laughing when I pounced on those mortals who dared challenge me. The Twilight Manacle ate the weakly Chaos filled souls one by one, savoring itself as me, its wearer, continued with my path of destruction and death, enslaved by the hunger and bloodlust..._

"DAMMIT, WHAT AM I TURNING INTO?!" The now blue hedgehog shrieked, collapsing on his knees, sobbing and screaming at the horrible memories and sensations he had felt came running back. The sounds of flesh breaking, blood splashing, a heart that finally stopped beating, the screams of agony...

Without him even noticing, his entire body glowed a bright, light red and he couldn't resist, arching his back from his kneeled position and screaming out as loud as he could. Black metal tore through his skin, midnight pupils grew and ate the iris before turning into a sun colored shade. Corneas went pitch black. Soft blue quills turned red, hard and entangled, growing a grew inches longer as Sonic got up from the wooden floor, whimpering and screaming as the transformation continued. His now gold and black eyes widened as the unfamiliar, exciting sensation resurfaced.

He never felt so..._wild_. His silly hero ethics had suddenly been thrown out the window. All of his rules and sappy heroic emotions had disappeared too. Sonic felt like nothing could stop him, he felt like he could do anything, and nobody could do something about it. He wasn't a hero, he wasn't a villain. He was neutral, he was...

Free.

_Knuckles was sprawled on the asphalt road, unable to get up. A long gash ran up his leg, and the electrified pain left him laying on the street._

_I laughed at his un-dignifying position, watching as he looked up to met my golden eyes. I smirked, putting my cannon arm right in front of his face. Purple eyes widened and the echidna tried to act tough by growling, but that didn't scare me or molest me one bit. I could see the fear in his eyes as I charged the cannon again, the Twilight Manacle's slit like opening seemed to blink as lend me more and more power, more of that life-giving energy that was known as Chaos. I chuckled at a sudden though..._

_Hum...It can't really be a life-giving energy if it can be used for killing, now can it?_

The memory made the young hedgehog yell out his anger and distress again, but it wasn't enough; nothing could remove the lump forming on the back of his throat, or the nausea building up inside of me. With a last scream he decided to take it on his house, lunging toward the first thing he saw.

He tore through the right wall of the salon like a knife against paper, shredding the patchwork. But he didn't stop there; Blood Whips burst out of his quills and, just like the fight a few minutes prior, decided to grow a mind of their own. The tentacles pierced and stabbed through everything they found, sometimes wrapping themselves around a object and expanding around the unlucky furniture, crushing it to bits and splinters. They grew to massive lengths, stretching out to all of the corners of the cozy little house to tear apart anything that was in their way.

A small grey metal grew to monstrous sizes when Sonic unsheathed it and slammed forward, slicing his couch in half with the neatness of a professional surgeon. The now black hedgehog later turned on the poor plasma Tv, which he punched though the screen. Not satisfied, Sonic crossed his arms on his chest and let all the energy out in the form of a massive, destructive Chaos Blast with a blood-curling scream of rage, of self-deception. All the windows shattered and the room was lit red and white for a few seconds. The whole house shook, barely standing up anymore.

Sonic closed his eyes at the sight of his destroyed house, choking back another cry. With a sob he collapsed against a (mostly) intact wall, shacking as the Manacle's addictive power left with a part of his Chaos energy, wanting the same amount he just used. It went back to its bracelet form, leaving a small, sobbing blue hedgehog in the verge of having a heart attack from what just happened. The Blood Whips, that had probably destroyed every single thing he had, didn't even retract in his skull; the red tentacles simply melted into a cherry liquid, splashing everything, and Sonic could easily identify the substance due to the strong smell. He sobbed even more.

The blue hedgehog curled his arms around himself and brought his knees up against his chest. The azure one kept sobbing uncontrollably, unable to stop the shacking. It was then he felt something wet and warm slide down his right cheek. An emerald eye blinked open slowly, and with one dirty glove covered right finger, he caught the liquid.

He blinked at the sight of the tear.

A _red_ tear.

Sonic started to shake even more violently, trembling with the most untold fury. His greenstone colored eyes flickered to a shiny, glossy gold tone as he clenched his right hand into a fist, trying to keep down the rage that was boiling inside of his slender body.

It didn't help, since he exploded less than a second later:

"YOU STEAL MY RIGHT TO CRY AS WELL!" Sonic screamed, purple tattoo already drawing itself on his left cheek. "WHAT ELSE ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE AWAY?! WHAT ELSE?!" He shrieked, red energy crackling around his unwilling body. He then continued saying the most horrible curses that could even make Shadow the Hedgehog cry.

Finally, too tired from all the screaming, yelling and cursing, the lithe blue body slid down to lay on the blood-covered floor, unconscious.

* * *

Tails the Fox ran though the forest leading to his big brother's house, his twin tails twirling and whirling behind him to give him a much needed speed boost. He dodged the trees and other vegetations easily, wanting to get to Sonic as fast as he could. The yellow fox silently prayed for his elder brother to be home, since tracking the hedgehog was usually such a hassle, and _oh Chaos it could take a millennium._

The vulpine went deeper and deeper in the forest, feeling he was getting closer to his brother's house. Tails propelled himself above a fallen tree, knowing that behind it was Sonic's house. The yellow fox smiled at the sight of the cozy little wooden house...

But his blood turned ice when he saw the remains of the oak door and glass shards lying around, with the hedgehog's home barely standing up, right part of the house being in ruins, while the other part dangled slightly at the warm September breeze. The strong smell of blood lingered the air, and the two-tailed one could smell it even from this distance.

"Oh god..."

Those were the only words Tails could utter before he rushed in, heart beating wildly in his chest.

_'Please Sonic be for a run! please please please~'_

The twin-tail fox froze yet again when he entered the house, looking at the damages around. Everything was destroyed, the couch to the smallest picture on the walls. Small holes were seen everywhere, like if someone had rained bullets on the furniture. Blood caked the whole room, even the ceiling, and half of the salon seemed to have been torn apart by someone with surprising unnatural strength.

_'Who or what could have done this?'_

The fox looked at the pools of blood with disgust, his nose twitching multiple times due to the horrible smell. The house was deadly quiet, and his entire body was screaming at him to turn around and run. But Tails couldn't. He had to find his friend. He had to find his brother.

"Sonic?" Tails whispered, praying all of the gods he knew for his brother to be okay. It was then he heard it. The sound was so weak his fuzzy ears barely heard it.

It sounded like a whimper.

And now Tails clearly heard a long, pained whine from the corridor leading to the kitchen. His baby blue eyes widened and he raced at the scene, eyes widening to cosmic proportions when he saw a trembling blue form curled up, lying against the blood stained wall, shivering his usually raised quills off.

"SONIC!" Was all the yellow mechanical genius said before he rushed to the hedgehog's side, placing a arm under the lithe body and lifting the quivering form's upper body up to have a good look at him.

To his surprise and horror, Sonic let out a ear-deafening shriek and struggled weakly against the fox's grip, screaming incoherent babbles. What Tails though worst was the fact that the older Mobian didn't have the power to get out of his arms, which was serious and worrying since the yellow fox would have never been able to compete against the azure hedgehog in muscle strength. This was bad, very bad.

"Sonic! Stop it I'm not going to hurt you dammit!" The fox yelled, slapping his brother across the cheek firmly, annoyed when the blue hedgehog's raising quills started to stab into his arms. The older Mobian immediately went limp in his arms, which worried Tails even more. The vulpine stood, looking at the blue form cradled against him.

Slowly, a head covered in rapidly lowering spikes lifted itself up. When his and Sonic's eyes met, Tails though he saw a flash of gold in the emerald orbs, but that was quickly forgotten when a peach muzzle buried itself into his chest while as the blue body shook again.

Tails went paler when he saw his brother's face. For the first time, Sonic looked...scared? But of what? And why? That was impossible, he was Sonic the Hedgehog after all!

"Sonic..." The yellow fox whispered, feeling horrible by just seeing his idol and older brother act like this, "I'm taking you to the hospital, okay? They are going to make you feel better." Tails reassured the hedgehog, getting up. The xanthous colored one would normally pain under the weight of the cerulean speed devil, but it seemed Sonic had lost quite a few pounds.

Sonic gave out a soft mew, probably protesting about being taken in one of the top place he hated the most in his list. Tails ignored him completely. The azure speedster was covered in blood, which made injuries hard to see but by just looking his poor state you could tell he needed to get to the closest health facility in the area. Or else, and the fox didn't want to know 'what else' was.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, the fox ran out of the building with the curled up hedgehog held protectively and leaped into the air, twirling his twin tails to achieve flight. Tails heard a terrible crash behind, probably the house coming down he thought. The fox did turn around for a few seconds, looking at the pile of wood. He quickly turned around however, wanting to get his brother safe as fast as he could.

**Sorry if the end was a bit rushed in guys! I was tapping this while dad drove me to school!**


	14. Challenge Accepted?

**Sorry guys for not uploading! I had to start the other version! And I've got math to study for a exam (NOOOOOOOOO!).Anyway, here are 6 pages of text!**

* * *

_12 years ago_

_A young little blue hedgehog played with his toys, a stoic expression on his face. He was the smallest, cutest spiky thing anyone could imagine with his golfball-sized eyes, his minuscule quills and his button-like nose. The child looked barely around 3, yet his face was more expressive than a normal child. And right now this little kid seemed to be between bored to downright angry._

_The azure child stared at his tower of blocks (his daddy specifically bought them blue just for him), before slapping it off balance, skulking. Mommy told him she had to go to work and she was going to come home late. Now normally he was an patient one when it came to Mommy, but it was almost dawn! What was taking Mommy so long? He didn't like this. Miss Karmen was so cruel with him...how did she become his guardian? Why did she have to look after him when Momma and Daddy went to work?_

_A scream came from downstairs, making his head snap up in surprise. Did Miss Karmen just scream?_

_Fear immediately took hold of the young three year-old by reflex. He couldn't count how many times ugly bad people came home after Mommy. But his Mommy was strong. She could take them on by herself while Daddy took him to safety. Hum, come to think about it...shouldn't it be the other way, like in the movies?_

_A familiar sound of metal against wood made him smile._

_Mommy was home!_

_Giggling and laughing all the way down, the young blue hedgehog ran down the stairs like a rocked, smiling brightly at the sight of his Daddy and Mommy standing on the doorway. Suddenly, his smile disappeared as soon as it came. Two persons stood in front of the door way._

_Mommy was still in her scary form, and she was helping Daddy stand._

_Both were covered in blood._

_Ogilvie immediately knew what he had to do. It wasn't the first time his parents barged in this gruesome state. Running toward the bathroom, he ignored the now passed out Miss Karmen. Coming back into the living room, he set the first aid kit on a nearby table and watched as Mommy lay Daddy on the couch._

_Maurice couldn't help but wince as she plunged the needle into Daddy's flesh, sealing up the large wound before patching up some bandages on it. She then took a piece of cloth and washed the red liquid off Daddy, clearing his blue fur from the blood and the strange white stuff that for the young lad, it looked a lot like sugar for some reason. She finished the whole thing by giving a big kiss on Daddy's forehead. Daddy groaned, curling up and snoozing away on the couch._

_"Is Daddy gonna be okay?" Ogilvie asked, watching as Mommy turned back to normal. Pure, dark cerulean fur tuned into a paler shade, and evil-looking arm went back to normal. Her black and blue eyes tuned into a familiar, loving emerald. Maurice couldn't help but groan as the fluffy chest fur disappeared. Oh how he loved snuggling into that chest fur!_

_You could imagine how red his cheeks turned when he then realized Mommy was now naked._

_Noticing how red her child had become, Bernadette quickly threw a black night dress on herself, hiding her girl parts. Laughing at his reddened face, she picked up Olgivie and headed to the bedroom, leaving her husband to recover and completely ignoring the passed out raccoon lying on the salon floor. She'll give Karmen her pay later..._

_Maurice gave a tired yawn as Mommy lay down on the bed, disregarding the fact she was covered in blood. Ogilvie himself snuggled against her chest in search of warm. Mommy seemed tired, but by luck she wasn't hurt like Daddy. That is weird, thought the infant. Come to think about it, it was always Mommy who came home with cuts. Dad had only bruises._

_Bof. At least they are in one piece... The child though with a smile, closing his eyes and smiling innocently as he felt his mother's strong, but skinny arm around him. Falling asleep, he was in another world by the time his father came and joined them in the dreamworld._

-xxxxxxxxxx-

When he woke up, Sonic didn't remember a thing.

And the azure hero immediately regretted opening his eyes the second he did.

The bright white light of the room was burning his sensitive pupils, making him hiss and dig his head under the covers while his brain came back on. The hero then blinked, realizing this wasn't his room at all. Not to mention the albino walls made him feel uncomfortable.

'_It...it looks like I'm in a hospital...'_ The blue hedgehog thought, already feeling uneasy by just saying the building's name. From the many years he had of fighting against Eggman, he had a fair share of injuries, but it was always Tails who patched up and played doctor on him, since he had a small phobia of doctors and hospitals. That was for the minor injuries, of course. If he got a large burn or anything similar, the yellow fox would drag his sorry ass to the hospital weather he liked it or not.

And speaking of doctors, one suddenly entered the room. It was an old man with grey hair and light brown, piercing and sharp eyes. His face was carved with ridges from oldness, he was wearing a white coat and holding a folder of X-rays. His expression was stoic as he notice that his patient was sitting on his bed, wide awake, now shrinking back when he realized who exactly was the one taking care of him.

'_Oh shit you're so screwed...'_ The diabolically annoying voice inside of his head nagged, and the cerulean hedgehog couldn't help but mentally agree. He was rapidly snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the doc's documents loudly crashing on the bed.

"Well Sonic you seem to have been busy." The doctor said sternly, watching his patient's ears fold back in fright. Oh he had every right to be scared.

_'Why did Tails get me a personal doctor...'_

"Mr. Chuck I can-"

"_Three_ major stabbing wounds," Doctor Chuck Thorndyke snapped, voice dry like steel against bone, " including one that apparently went _through_ your left lung, severe levels of burn damage and major blood lost. Also you were in shock as well as having severe head trauma. And it seemed as if you had been lightly electrocuted. Your Chaos energy was so low we had to hook you up to a Chaos Drive. Now tell me hedgehog, what the hell happened?"

"Hum...none of your business?" Sonic squeaked behind the blankets, even if he knew that wasn't going to help with the situation.

"There is also something strange going on with your nerve system." Chuck then said coldly, redirecting the blue hedgehog's attention to another important matter. The elder did want to know why his most important (and regular) patient had been found by his two tailed brother in such a pitiful state, but he knew the azure well enough to see that the hero wasn't in the correct mood to talk about it.

Sonia's ears perked up in surprise, making the doctor know he had his full attention.

"Why aren't you yelling at me anymore?" The young speedster asked flatly, wondering what could be so important the human would show before asking..._well_...asking what happened to him, which was almost impossible for a normal, rational, down to earth person like Chuck to understand.

Doctor Chuck glared hard, and with a offended huff he turned around to the door. He left, knowing (from personal experience) that Sonic would never, ever speak if he didn't want to, no matter how much threats you shoved up his tail, and no matter how much you wanted to know.

"I'll tell your friends you're awake. Those X-rays will show you what's wrong." He hissed, closing the white door behind him. He left, leaving the cerulean hedgehog to his thoughts.

The second he left, the speed devil grabbed the folder and brought it on his lap, wondering and secretly fearing what could be inside.

Something wrong with my nerve system? Sonic though in confusion, frowning to himself. He peaked inside, anxious of what he would find.

There were two X-Rays. One was showing skeletal structure, and the cerulean hedgehog examined in mild fascination the little root-like things that were his nerves. His frown deepened. He couldn't see anything wrong with it. The speed devil then notice a little note on the left upper corner of the sheet:

**X-Rays of Sonic the Hedgehog, September 25 2012**

That's when I broke my arm one year ago... I hate Eggman...But why would he show me some dusty scans? Wait what's this? The cerulean hedgie wondered, pulling out a second black-bluish sheet. Once again, this one held another note on the corner of it:

**X-Rays of Sonic the Hedgehog, March 31 2013**

Now he could see what was wrong.

Weird was an understatement of what he was seeing. There was a strange nerve system thingy spread across his body. Marked in red, the colored nerves were mainly attached around his brain and his wrist. And guess what wrist it was? Yep. It was the right one.

Now go fetch me a cookie.

The hero's brain short-circuited as he observed the thick red line connecting his wrist to his skull...so that what it huh...sighing, the young hedgehog slammed the scan's folder closed in one rapid movement, trying to release the anger and guilt penned up inside him.

_'Tough luck for me...but I least I know how it's controlling me...and why it hurts when I try to take it off...'_ Sonic thought to himself, throwing the document on the night table next to his bed. Images of his battle against GUN and his own friends flashed in front of his eyes, and the poor hedgehog had to close them and count to ten to not tear his own throat off as punishment.

Sonic did feel very guilty of what he did; scratch that, his stomach was burning just by remembering the killing spree he when on. His mind was screaming at him to do something else than sit there and wait for 'psycho Sonic' to come back up. As the hedgehog thought about the incident, he almost vomited at the memory of Laveth's torn body...

"I can't just wait for the Manacle to take over again..." The cerulean speed devil wondered out loud, dangling his thin legs off the bed. The name of the artifact came easily now he knew it. '_I need control it...or at least understand how it works.._' Sonic finished for himself, looking at the amulet with a thoughtful consideration.

He didn't expect what he saw.

Instead of a piece melting metal with the gemstone stuffed in it, the Twilight Manacle seemed to have completely changed appearance. The gemstone was still oval, but the metal had changed shape in a radical way. Two small wings stood on each side of the stone, little claws on their tip holding the bracelet against the peach fur. One of the appendages was made of delicate feathers that gave it a angelic appearance. The little clawed hand it sported had a small sapphire on it's dorsal palm.

The left wing, however, was demonic in appearance with it's twisted and dry skeleton, jagged grey membrane tightly folded against Sonic's wrist. It's hand had a dark purple stone instead of a blue one. The Manacle had a ash shaded tail coiled around the peach appendage of it's vessel, and the tip seemed to be _inside_ his arm.

'_The hell? It wasn't like that before!'_ Sonic thought in shock, emerald eyes widened as he brought the amulet closer, not thinking about the fact it could snap up and change him into a monster at the slightest provocation.

"I must admit, you look better than before." The emerald eyes hero told the enchanted jewel, making it glow pridefully. It lost it's light, however, when the door was swung open.

"SONIKKU!"

Sonic looked up in surprise, only to be tackled into the bed sheets by a blur of pink.

"Amy!" The hedgehog exclaimed in a exasperated tone, crushed under the weight of the bubblegum pink female. _Geez_, he hated the fact she was stronger than him...

"Oh Sonikku I was so worried!" Amy was right on top of him, crushing the poor hedgie in what seemed to be a iron grip. Nobody notice, but a certain manacle was sparkling black with anger, wanting nothing more than drive a blade through the bitche's skull.

From the jewel's point of view, Sonic was _his_ and no one's else. The blue hedgehog was it's vessel, and it wasn't about to let go of the Hero of Mobius. This girl (if you could call her that with that strange pelt of hers) just stole the attention it was getting from the cerulean hedgehog. Believe me, the Twilight Manacle was _pissed_.

Sonic did notice the darkening of the amulet, and he glared at the ruby harshly just as Knuckles, Tails and the rest of the gang came in the room.

_Don't you dare do ANYTHING._

Sadly, the poor hedgehog didn't know that for the bracelet, it sounded like a challenge.

A challenge it accepted with a sinister glint.

* * *

**The Manacle took the challenge...huh...bad or good thing?**

**Hey if you guys have suggestions just tell me!**


	15. Amy's Exagerations

**Hi guys! Sorry for late upload, but school's choking me. Nothing else to say.**

**Rasgnarok out.**

* * *

"You have no idea how much I was worried Sonikku! PLEASE DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Amy shrieked in her highly annoying voice (Twilight Manacle's point of view), crying into Sonic's peach furred chest deep, loud sobs that filled the room. The pink hedgegirl looked up at the hero's wide emeralds, puckering her lips, silently pleading him to do something...and what she had in thought, Sonic already knew. And didn't like it.

Sonic frowned as he felt some kind of angry emotion forming inside his mind, but there was no actual source. Looking away from a now angry Amy who didn't like to be ignored, he watched in surprise the red ruby glowing weakly on his wrist, trying to contain itself from blowing up and destroying the whole building in another Chaos blast. Oh how it wanted to see the bitch suffer...

Realizing that he was stuck with a angry fan girl and a overpowered gem that was about to blow a casket, Sonic gulped. Sincerely, he wanted to be anywhere else! Amy was going to attempt murder at any second and the Twilight Manacle was ready to go ballistic on him!

_'Oh sweet Chaos, give me some patience...'_

Apparently, Chaos didn't need to get off his lazy, whiny watery ass, for Tails and Knuckles arrived in the room, followed by Rouge, Shadow and Cream. The bunny was carrying a bouquet of flowers, and Cheese was buzzing around with the speed and enthusiasm only Charmy the Bee could rival.

The Hero Chao chirped at the sight of Sonic and zipped into the hedgehog's arms, knocking Amy into the floor, and that my friends the injured cerulean speed devil (and someone else only the blue hero knew about) were truly grateful for.

Sonic snuggled the Chao, who cried silently while hugging the hedgie's neck with his little yellow paws. The scene was heartwarming for most of the group, it helped forgetting the memory of the azure hero laying half-dead in Tails's arms from a few hours prior.

"Hey little buddy!" Sonic greeted, petting the Chao with one hand, the other busy ruffling Tails's head, since the kitsune had been in 'attack' range. The fox gave out a small laugh, and that was enough for him. The blue hedgehog wanted to make them forget about the whole lying-in-a-pool-of-blood-while-crying-like-an-idio t mess, and truthfully, he wanted to forget about it himself. Especially what came before...

_'Never should have left the matter to the last minute...seems you hate being ignored Twilight..._' The blue furred thought, remembering how he totaled the whole GUN armada without even breaking a sweat. And not to mention how he almost ripped Rouge's arm off, almost made Knuckles's brain paint the pavement and how he was this close to spearing Shadow's head off his shoulders.

Once again, his tray of thoughts was interrupted by Amy, who was fuming and glaring at the Chao and Tails for stealing her moment with her Sonikku. The blue blob of happiness was too busy snuggling into the peach fur and bandages. Sonic minded his own business, returning the hugs and praying Chaos for no fight. As for Tails, he was doing a expert job of ignoring the neon pink female.

And the Twilight Manacle? Not angry anymore, busy laughing mentally at the scene. This vessel and his entourage were very interesting from it's point of view. It knew it was going to enjoy living in this blue and peach body...

It's happy thoughts were gone faster than Sonic when a certain pink female grabbed the poor blue hedgehog by the right arm, and more importantly, placing her gloved hand _right_ on the object who wanted to Chaos Blast her so much it would do anything.

Sonic blinked in surprise realizing his nose was touching Amy's, and the cerulean hedgehog became deeply concerned for her mental health when she flashed him a blank smile. Her emerald eyes, darker than the blue hero's, were narrowed and she towered down Sonic with a freaky aura of blankness.

Everyone was quietly backing away from the two, Cheese included, and the Twilight Manacle quickly developed even _more_ homicidal tendencies at the fangirl's next words:

"Now now Sonikku," Amy started like a mother who _told_ little Sonic that he shouldn't go play outside when it's raining. "As your future wife I have to take care of you. What happened is reckless and you know it. I want you to be better than that, you hear me Sonikku?"

These words were the drop that made the cup run over. The demon gem embedded on Sonic's wrist snapped at the pink female, sending a electrical spark of wild red Chaos energy right to her hand before the blue hero could stop it. The effect was instantaneous.

Amy cried out like a cat that's been run over and let go, holding her smoking hand. Tails, Rouge and Cream widened their eyes while Knuckles seemed to be choking on his own saliva. As for Shadow, he didn't seem to give a damn, leaning against a wall and watching the scene unfold boringly. He _could_ be chasing that maniac, golden-eyed bastard across the city, but _of course_ Rouge had to get her arm dislocated. And then when it was fixed up and they were ready to go, Tails just had to come in the hospital dragging the Faker's bleeding, unconscious ass. Then Rouge decided to sit here for that dammed hedgehog to wake up, saying that they had to be polite.

Twelve hours. Twelves goddamn _hours_ they waited for the Faker to recover. Bless Gerald Robotnick the Chaotix team weren't allowed in the hospital anymore...or in any medical facility...

Back to Sonic, the speedy hedgehog could only watch, perplexed, as Amy cringed and Cream tried to help her, and he was doing that while trying to ignore a dictionary's worth of curses and threats appearing randomly inside his mind. The words formed then faded seconds later, just like the subtitles in a movie. To say that Sonic was a bit concerned for himself was an understatement, but he had other things to care about. Like Amy's scorched hand.

_'Why the hell did you do that?'_ The hedgehog mentally snarled. At heart Sonic was a hero, and no matter how much he hated Amy's lack of sanity, scorching her hand was not a necessary action.

For answer, the angry emotion he was feeling turned into a satisfactory one. And Sonic couldn't help but be satisfied as well. And relieved. That was the first time anyone protected him from Amy...was that a good thing?

Who knew.

"OWOWOWOWOW! This hurts so much Sonikku!" Amy hollered while Tails bandaged her bruised limb carefully, the two-tailed fox watching confusedly the comatose/blank look his adoptive brother had. The kit couldn't help but wonder what caused the discharge...maybe a small overload of Chaos energy due to the Chaos Drives they had placed on his brother to keep him alive?

"Sonikku did you even hear me? Darling I'm talking to you!" Amy continued, fakery crying at the pain. The whole group knew that she was crying just to get the hero's attention. How did they know that? It happened 24 hours a day. Trust me, they knew.

Even with her cries, the blue hedgehog didn't even budge. His eyes remained still, like he was blind or something. And that made Amy panic. Majorly.

"Oh God Sonikku still must be sick! He could be dying because of that crazy demon! We have to call Chuck!" The female shrieked, pressing a emergency button situated on the pristine white wall.

"Amy I don't think it is necessary!" Tails warned, trying to get her to stop tapping the button. It was unsuccessful, however, and the gray-haired doctor came barging in like a hurricane, an armada of serious-looking nurses equipped with various devices behind him.

"What is going on?" The elderly man yelled as he held up a stethoscope, eyes fixing themselves on the chaos going on in the room. A nerve popped on his forehead when he realized it was Amy who called.

"Huh?" Sonic mused, waking up from his little session with the Twilight Manacle. Knuckles and Rouge face-palmed at his timing and at the scene happening around them, and Shadow, who had fallen asleep against the wall, was startled awake by Amy's loud as hell shrieks.

"DOCTOR DOCTOR HE NEEDS HELP! He's still sick! What happens if he gets worst!? " Amy cried hysterically, and believe me if Chuck could, he would personally cut off her vocal cords long ago. And he didn't think anyone would go against it when he thought about it, well, besides the pink girl herself.

"Or what if he dies?! Oh no I don't want him to die before we get married!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at her cries, being used having her fantasize about 'her future with her blueberry hero'. Pff like that was going to happen. When Amy and Sonic marry it would be the day Eggman started building pink robots.

To say that Amy's panicked words made Sonic's eyes bulge out of their sockets was an understatement.

"Wait _what the hell_?!" Sonic exclaimed, wide green eyes as he watched everyone freeze up. Realizing his own mistake he gasped, like if he was trying to swallow the words back in.

He found himself failing to do so.

..._Silence_...

And then Chaos broke out in the form of Amy screaming like a banshee, crying her eyes out while saying that her beloved Sonikku had been corrupted by the 'evil red and black alien'. Meanwhile everyone cringed and Shadow's right eye twitched threateningly, Chuck snapped and threw her out of the room, commanding the battalion of medical personnel to drag her out of the building if necessary.

Of course, the pink fangirl tried to resist by crying and screaming and thrashing that damn red and yellow weapon of hers, but even her huge hammer couldn't stop the commando of nurses who were used to at dealing with uncooperative patients. Eh. Not that Amy was patient, though some wished.

"Did you just curse hedgehog?" Shadow questioned with a raised eyebrow, saying what everyone wanted to ask. What the heck?! Shadow was the one who cursed! Not the goody-goody hero! Now he thought about it...the blue annoyance had been acting strange since the firework party...

"Maybe you should give him a recheck, human. Blood test maybe." The Ultimate Lifeform added before departing, dragging a startled Rouge by her good arm while he walked by the white bat.

"Possibly..." Chuck grumbled, grabbing a couple of needles from a table on his way to the now mortified cerulean hedgehog. The man scowled when Sonic backed away, almost falling off the bed in the process.

"Don't make this harder Soni-"

"Can you please place that stuff _away_ from me!?" The Blue Blur exclaimed aggressively with his ears pinned back, shocking the group with his negative tone. Especially since a child was present. And the blue hedgehog realized it five seconds later, widening his eyes like saucers. Crap was his reaction indeed.

To say Sonic felt guilty was a understatement. But it wasn't his fault really; for some reason he felt...angry? Well, if you could call wanting-to-bash-someone's-head-in as angry, then yes he was angry. The worst was that he couldn't stop it. Where did it came fr-_oh_.

That was the only thing he thought when he realized the Twilight Manacle shone weakly with pride.

'_Bastard hunk of rock.'_

That made the ruby glow threateningly. Thank whoever was above that his glove was hiding the magical gemstone.

"What's wrong Mister Sonic?" Cream asked as she held Cheese in her arms, the hero Chao deciding it was the perfect moment to go to on and take a nap. Go figure. Everything coming from Angel Island had horrible timing, echidna included.

Scratching his ear, the blue hedgie gave them a apologetic smile. Really, what else he could do?

"Sorry Cream, guess I need to be alone for a while." Sonic chuckled, feeling guilty for having snapped like that. Chuck had his eyes narrowed, and the Blue Blur just prayed the human wasn't going to come back with the nurse army equipped with sedatives and who knows what other horrors.

Nobody moved.

Sonic sweat dropped at their blank stare.

"Can you guys~"

"Oh right!" Chuck exclaimed, a sweatdrop forming on his forehead, and with that everyone scrambled out of the room, Tails casting a worried glance at his brother.

"It was Crimson, wasn't it?" The fox whispered, but he got nothing from his brother, not even a glance. Giving out a huge sigh, he closed the door behind him, shielding the blue hedgehog from the outside world.

Not that it was going to help Sonic.

The Blue Blur sighed, ears and quills dropping as he stared at the pristine white door. Shifting his eyes downwards, hedgehog glared at his right hand, watching as the strange bracelet glowed smugly.

"I hate you, and you probably know that."

It only hummed in reply, apparently satisfied of it's work.

And sadly for the vessel of this parasite, the Manacle had one last thing prepared. It started to wonder to itself...the blue hedgehog could become aggressive due to the fake emotions and 'subtitles' it was able to produce for communication inside it's host mind...how much Sonic could handle before needing anger management classes

* * *

**I think this is enough for today. I promise I'll upload faster guys!**


End file.
